Para mi siempre seras la reina
by White zoroark123
Summary: La clase maestra esta por empezar y Serena dará todo de si para cumplir su sueño, pero hay algo con lo que no cuenta... que una persona tiene algo que decir, Amourshipping, AshXSerena
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, se que varios esperan que actualice mis historias y también se que algunos me han pedido que ponga mas amourshipping, la cuestión es que me gusta que mis historias tengan una buena trama lineal y que incluyan mas elementos en la historia no solo amor. Sin embargo hace unos días se me ocurrió un perfecto one shot y claro uno muy romántico, espero que les guste, en lo personal este me recordó lo hermoso que es el amor, espero que lo disfruten

Para mi siempre seras la reina

(Esta historia toma lugar en el capitulo 19 y 20 de XYZ, durante la clase maestra)

Era un dia soleado como cualquiera en ciudad Glorio, los Fletchlings volaban por la ciudad dando entender a las personas que era medio día. Era un día como cualquier otro…. pero para una persona no lo era

Serena Yvonne, la chica de 15 años de pueblo Vaniville que empezó su viaje con pocas expectativas y metas pero ahora esta en la cúspide de su vida, ¿Porque?

Por que ese día era el dia por el que había luchado todo este tiempo, era el día que competiría en la Clase maestra de los tripokalons. Era uno de los eventos mas importantes de todo Kalos ya que el talento de las hermosas artistas de Kalos era puesto aprueba, donde la belleza, la union con los Pokemon y la determinación de las chicas eran elementos clave para convertirse en estrella

Todo ese esfuerzo para que una artista pudiera conseguir el mas galardonado sueño… ser la reina de Kalos. Aquel titulo era el sueño de cada niña y chica de la region ya que dejaban de ser soñadoras y se convertían la estrella de Kalos que daría sonrisas a todas las personas del pueblo

Serena había encontrado esa vocación y deseo gracias a las personas mas cercana e importantes de su vida, sus amigos quienes habían recorrido cada paso con ella durante su viaje

Estos eran los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie quienes se habían vuelto parte de su familia por haberla apoyado durante todo ese tiempo atra ves de risas, consejos y de acciones durante los momentos mas críticos

Sin embargo si había alguien que la había impulsado hasta allá era su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum. Aquel chico de pueblo Paleta había marcado su vida en muchos aspectos y desde hace mucho tiempo

Su fiera determinación, su noble corazón y su lealtad a sus Pokemon y amigos era lo que mas admiraba mas del azabache, tanto así que el sin darse cuenta había conquistado el corazón y el alma de la rubia.

Aquel sentimiento de amor que tenia era indescriptible para su tan corta edad, cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía como si un enjambre de Butterfree volara en su estomago y no podia parar esa sensación aunque se esforzara. Cada día que pasaba junto a el aquel sentimiento crecía mas y mas y cada vez que el le daba su apoyo ella sentía que podía conquistar el mundo. Sin embargo algo que siempre la desanimo era el poco interés que le daba el azabache a lo romántico

Para Serena era un poco comprensible debido a que Ash desde el momento que salio de su casa en busca de aventuras hace seis años lo único en lo que se enfocaba era hacerse mas fuerte junto a sus Pokemon... todo para poder convertirse en maestro Pokemon .

Aun así Serena apreciaba con todo su corazón que podia compartir muchos momentos felices junto a el y ese día seria uno mas … aunque ella no lo sabia

Nuestros heroes recorrían sin parar las calles de ciudad Glorio las cuales estaban llenas de personas por la tan esperada clase maestra, "Vamos chicos hay que llegar al castillo para la inscripción" Serena le dijo mientras corría por las calles

"Serena esperanos un poco" Ash exclamo mientras la seguía junto a su Pikachu, " Pero porque Ash, no me digas que ya estas cansado?" Serena bromeo con el azabache

"En realidad no pero….." Ash le explico apuntando a quienes estaban atrás de ellos. Serena pudo ver que Clemont ya se le había acabado el combustible por correr y apenas podia moverse

"Por favor … espérenme uff uff" El joven inventor decía mientras jadeaba por el cansancio, "Por dios hermano en verdad necesitas mejorar tu condición física… así no podrás encontrar una novia" La pequeña Bonnie exclamo muy apenada y algo molesta por el poco desempeño de su hermano mayor mientras que su pequeño compañero Dedenne también lo regañaba "Nenene"

"Bueno esta bien podemos esperar unos minutos" Serena le dijo un poco moleta por tener que esperar para sun inscripción, al oír esto Clemont se tiro al piso por el cansancio queriendo descansar por un momento

"En verdad estas emocionada por el concurso Serena" Bonnie le dijo a la rubia, "Claro que si Bonnie, este el dia en el que poder enfrentar a Aria y ser coronada reina de Kalos" Serena dijo muy segura de si misma

"Esa es la actitud Serena, se que seras la mejor de todas" Ash le dijo con una grata sonrisa al ver que ella esta muy determinada a cumplir su meta

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Serena se avergonzara un poco y un pequeño rubor rodeara sus mejillas, " Gracias Ash en verdad significa mucho" Serena le agradeció a su amado

Bonnie hizo una pequeña mueca all ver la reacción de Serena ya que para ella ambos eran perfectos uno para el otro . Ash pudo también notar el sonrojo de Serena y sin darse cuenta también sonrío

"Oye Serena crees que este dura la competencia?" La pequeña Bonnie le pregunto a su amiga, "Pues solo las artistas que hayan conseguido tres llaves de princesa pueden entrar, estoy segura de que veremos caras conocidas" Serena le respondió presintiendo que ya sabia quienes estarían ahi

"Bueno tendremos que subir al castillo para saberlo, vamos chicos" Ash exclamo antes de volver a empezar a correr, "Jeje Ash yo soy la que va a competir" Serena río antes de seguirle el paso

"Oigan no nos olviden" Bonnie exclamo tratado de levantar a su aun exhausto hermano del piso, "Por fa vor solo me dieron un minuto" Clemon se quejo aun cansado

El grupo después de una larga subida por fin habían llegado a las puertas del castillo de ciudad Glorio donde se disputaría la clase maestra

"Por fin llegamos" Serena dijo muy emocionada al ver tan imponente castillo, "Sin duda será una gran competencia o no Pikachu" Ash le pregunto a su fiel compañero quien asintió "Pika pika"

Atras de ellos llegaron los hermanos quienes lucían agotadas por la subida, "Sabes hermano deberías inventar algo para que puedas correr mas rápido, por que esto ya es ridiculo" Bonnie exclamo

"Déjame... anotarlo para despues uff" Clemont dijo jadeando mientras Ash y Serena reian al ver aquella escena

"Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian" Alguien atrás de ellos dijo, al escuchar esa voz tan familiar los cuatro voltearon para ver quien era , "Shaunaa"

"Jeje hola chicos tiempo sin verlos" Shauna los saludo muy feliz mientras venia junto a su Ivysaur, "Saur saur"

"Igual me da mucho gusto verte, entonces tu también conseguiste tus tres llaves" Serena le pregunto, "Claro que si amiga, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo" Shauna le respondió mostrándole sus tres llaves

"En verdad me alegra que hayas venido, pero espero que estés lista por que pienso llevarme esa corona" Serena le dijo muy confiada, "No cantes victoria tan rápido Serena" Otra voz le dijo a la rubia

Todos miraron a su izquierda para encontrarse con la primera rival de Serena, "Miette" Todos exclamaron igual de sorprendidos, "Vaya vaya veo que estarán en la competencia chicas" Miette le dijo mientras que su Slurpuff saludaba al Ivysaur de Shauna "Slurp slurp"

"Así es y estamos listas para darlo todo" Shauna exclamo, "Nada nos detendrá para alcanzar nuestro sueño" Serena dijo apoyando a su amiga a lo que Miette sonrío

"Sin duda la competencia se pondrá muy interesante" Clemont dijo, "Así es ya que las tres han competido desde que empezaron como novatas" Ash dijo estando desacuerdo con su amigo

"Estoy seguro que las tres darán un gran espectáculo" Bonnie exclamo muy feliz aunque derrepente otra persona hizo su acto de presencia "Cuatro quisiste decir pequeña Bonnie"

Al escuchar la voz todos se dieron cuenta que era otra vieja amiga, "Nini eres tu" Serena dijo muy emocionada por verla, "Me alegra mucho que estén aquí amigas" Nini les dijo a las tres

"Creo que ya estamos todas entonces" Shauna río al ver que encontraban con tanta gente conocida, "Estoy mas que segura que hoy será un día que recordaremos siempre" Serena dijo muy feliz de tener a las tres con ella

"Se que todas seran recordadas aqui por su gran espectáculo" El azabache le dijo a las cuatro, Serena quiso agradecerle sin embargo la peli azul se le adelanto

"Jeje muchas gracias aunque se que naturalmente me estarás apoyando verdad" Miette le pregunto con un tono coqueto, " Claro que las apoyare a todas" Ash le respondió inocentemente

"Aunque Serena y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos?" Miette le pregunto haciendo énfasis lo que llamo la atención de todos especialmente a Serena

Ya que desde que se conocen a la peli azul le ha encantado molestarla con Ash especialmente cuando esta le coquetea enfrente de ella, "Arrrr esa Miette"

"Mmm en ese caso es mas que obvio que apoyare a Serena, alfin al cabo ella es muy especial para mi" Ash le respondió sin darse tanto cuenta de la magnitud de su respuesta

Las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron por la respuesta del azabache ya que para ella era señal de que había algo entre ellos dos, "Oye acaso ustedes ya son novi..." Miette le pregunto antes de ser interrumpida por Serena quien rápidamente cubrio la boca de su amiga para que no dijera nada mas

"Ese no es asunto tuyo" Serena le grito muy avergonzada mientras que los demás reian a carcajadas

Mientras que el azabache veia a Serena confundido "Oigan que quizo decir?" Ash le pregunto a los demás, " Oh cielo se ve que nunca cambias Ash" Bonnie le respondió burlándose por ser tan despistado

"Jaja bueno mejor dejemos eso para despues, vamos tenemos un show que dar" Shauna exclamo, " Siii" Las tres dijeron antes de entrar al castillo, donde pelearían por su sueño

* * *

Al entrar al castillo el grupo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se invirtió en el evento, jamas habian visto esa clase de decoraciones en los concursos de novatas, "Wow si que le invirtieron mucho esta ves" Miette dijo muy impresionada por el lugar

"Bueno la clase maestra es uno de los eventos mas importantes de Kalos, creo que es normal que tenga tanta clase este lugar" Shauna le comento mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa de registro

"Buenos dias señoritas vienen todas a registrarse" La señorita encargada del registro les pregunto amablemente, "Si así es" Las cuatro artista dijeron enseñando sus llaves haciendo oficial su inscripción

"Muy bien eso es todo, mucha suerte chicas" La encargada les deseo suerte," Muchas gracias" Las cuatro le respondieron pero justo antes de que se fueran la encargada se acerco a Serena, "Disculpe usted es la señorita Serena Yvonne verdad" La encarga le pregunto muy animada

"Ah si lo soy" Serena le respondió un poco apenada, "Mi hija es admiradora suya, ha visto muchas de sus presentaciones y en verdad quiere que usted gane...me podrir dar su autógrafo para ella" La encargada le pregunto sacando una pequeña libreta

Serena se quedo sin palabras al ver que en verdad le estaban pidiendo un autógrafo, sintió un mar de emociones que jamas había sentido pero la que mas sentia era orgullo, "Esto se sentirá ser la reina de Kalos" ella pensaba mientras le firmaba la libreta

"Muchas gracias Serena, mi hija se pondrá muy feliz ,en verdad espero que gane" La encargada le dijo antes de irse muy contenta

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que paso, "Wow en verdad no me esperaba eso" Shauna dijo muy perpleja por lo que paso, "Cielos Serena ya eres una estrella" Bonnie dijo muy ilusionada

" No voy a negarlo amiga en verdad me dio mucha envidia ver eso" Miette dijo riéndose de lo que paso, " No .. es para tanto chicos" Serena dijo muy apenada jugando un poco con su cabello y sin darse cuenta alguien la rodeo con su brazo

"No tienes por que avergonzarte Serena, es increíble que ya tengas admiradoras" Ash le dijo sin sontarla y sin darse cuenta realmente lo que estaba haciendo

El rostro de Serena se puso completamente rojo al tener al chico amaba rodeándola con su brazo, "Ahhh... pues gracias Ash" Serena balbuceo tratando de controlarse pero le era muy difícil por lo cercano que estaba el rostro de Ash de el del ella

Pero para su fortuna o bueno quizás no tanto alguien llego a saludarlos "Jeje acaso interrumpo algo? "Una voz pregunto detrás ello. Al escuchar esa voz Serena de inmediato la reconoció quien era y se dio media vuelta para encontrase con la persona que mas deseaba ver en el publico apoyándola... su madre Grace Yvonne

"Mamaa" Serena exclamo muy sorprendida antes de correr a abrazarla por lo feliz que estaba, "Hija como te extrañe" Grace le dijo a su hija mientras le correspondía el abrazo

"No puedo creer que este aqui mami" Serena le dijo muy feliz por que su madre estaría para apoyarla, "Jeje bromeas, como me perdería el día en que mi hermosa hija se vuelva la reina de Kalos" Grace exclamo muy orgullosa de Serena

"Es un gusto volver a verla señora Grace" Ash le saludo cordialmente, "Igual es muy lindo volver a verlos Ash, Clemont y Bonnie" Grace saludo a los tres antes de darse cuenta de las demás chicas que los acompañaban , "Mama ellas son Miette, Shauna y Nini, ella son mis rivales y también de mis mejores amigas" Serena le presento sus compañeras a su madre

"Muchos gusto señora Grace" Las tres saludaron muy animosamente, "Mucho gusto igual chicas, en verdad me alegra de ver que Serena tenga tan buenos amigos" Grace exclamo muy feliz por el gran avance de su hija

"Oigan por cierto cuando me iban a decir ehh" Grace le pregunto a su hija con un tono muy picaro, "Ahh que te refieres mama" Serena le pregunto muy confundida, "De que ustedes son novios" Grace le respondió con mucha naturalidad lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos

Serena volvió a ponerse roja como un Charizard "Mama! no no pero por que piensas esoooo" Serena grito muy histérica y avergonzada por lo poca discreción de su madre,"Ah nooo... bueno como los vi muy juntitos solo lo supuse" Grace le respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras que Serena se daba en un palmada en ele rostro en su frustración," Ay por que todos me están molestando con estos hoy"

Todos se rieron un poco al ver lo avergonzada que estaba Serena mientras que el único que se quedo pensativo fue Ash "A que se referirá con eso... Serena y yo Novios?" Ash se decía a mismo

"Bueno cambiando de tema, creo que ya hay que ir a cambiarnos antes de ir al escenario" Shauna dijo tratando de volver cambiar ayudar a su amiga de tan vergonzoso situación, "Tienes razón necesitamos cada minuto para. vernos hermosas" Mini dijo estando de acuerdo

"Bueno chicas nosotros nos daremos una pequeña vuelta, te veré antes de que subas al escenario quisiera darte algo" Grace le dijo a su hija, "Esta bien mama, los veré despues si" Serena le dijo despidiéndose antes de irse a sus camerinos a cambiarse

"Creo que hay que ir a buscar unos buenos lugares antes de que el show comience" Clemont le propuso a los demás, " De acuerdo hermano" Bonnie exclamo antes de irse junto a su hermano y la madre de Serena a buscar unos buenos lugares para apoyar a Serena

Mientras que Ash se quedo unos momentos mas mirando por donde su amiga se había ido, "Que es este sentimiento? "Ash se dijo a a si mismo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, "Pika pika" El ratón amarillo le pregunto confundido a su entrenador quien salio de su transe, "A perdón Pikachu solo estaba pensando en algo, vamos tenemos que seguir a los demás"

* * *

Las cuatro amigas junto a las demás participantes se arreglaban para la competencia, todas se esforzaban para lucir lo mas bellas posibles ya que ese seria uno que cambiaría sus vidas. "Muy bien Sylveon quédate quieta" Serena le dijo a su compañera mientras ella le arreglaba su atuendo con lazos y brillo, "Nyaaa"

"Quedaron muy hermosos tus Pokemon Serena" Shauna le dijo muy sincera, "jeje gracias Shauna, Yvsaur y Floette tambien lucen muy bellos" Serena le devolvió el cumplido

"jeje si oye no quieres que te preste un poco de maquillaje, se que de por si eres muy bonita pero un poco mas nunca daña" Shauna le prepuso a su amiga, "Ahh no lo se Shauna yo no soy mucho de usar maquillaje" Serena le respondió un poco timida

"Vamos Serena que no quieres encantar mas a tu galán" Miette le pregunto con un tono juguetón con el fin de molestarla, "Miette no.. no se de que estas hablando" Serena le respondió apenada tratando de negarlo inútilmente

"Jaja sabes Serena desde la ultima vez que los vi, veo que tu y Ash es mas lindo contigo" Shauna le comento, "Tu .. tu crees?" Serena le pregunto interesada por su opinión, "Claro que si, no viste lo mucho que te apoya y como se te acerco tanto con ese abrazo" Shauna le dijo

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shauna,En verdad ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja" Mini exclamo muy segura de lo que decía. Serena se apeno mucho al escuchar esto, aunque en verdad era una de las cosas que mas deseaba , ella quería estar con el azabache, queria compartir muchas experiencias juntos... en verdad queria que el la viera con los mismos ojos que ella

"Creanme... que es lo que mas quisiera... pero desde que estamos viajando juntos el no me ha hecho mucho caso a las señales que le doy" Serena les confeso algo deprimida, "Serena no te preocupes... mira sabemos que Ash puede ser muy despistado pero en verdad sabemos que el debe sentir algo por ti... solo necesita un poco de motivación es todo... en verdad creo que el es el chico que mereces" Miette le dijo a la rubia con el fin de animarla

Serena en verdad le llegaron las palabras de Miette, ya que cuando se conocieron ella penso genuinamente que la peli azul quiera quitarle a su amigo pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que solo la molestaba con el para que ella tomara mas iniciativa para declararle sus sentimientos

"Muchas gracias chicas... en verdad me hacen sentir muy bien con respecto a eso" Serena le agradeció de todo corazón a las tres, "Jeje recuerda que aunque seamos rivales hoy también somos amigas" Shauna le aseguro al igual que Miette y Nini

Serena sitio una gran ola de confianza con las palabras de sus amigas, antes de su viaje no había tenido personas que tuvieran tanta confianza de que pudiera hacer algo, sentia que tenia la fuerza y determinación necesaria para cumplir sus sueños, en ser reina de Kalos y en poder por fin estar con el chico que siempre a amado

"Les mostrare lo fuerte que soy y por eso ganare La Corona y y me esforzare también por ganar su corazon" Serena exclamo con mucha confianza y seguridad al igual que sus Pokemon " Brai Bria", " Pan chamam" , "Nyah Nya"

"Así se habla amiga" Las tres exclamaron muy felices por ella, Serena se acerco a uno de los espejos y de La Bolsa de Shauna saco un lápiz labial, "Saben creo que un pequeño retoque no me cairia mal" Serena les dijo dándoles un guiño

* * *

Mientras tanto Ash y los demás se encontraban en la entrada al escenario donde esperando que saliera Serena para darle unas palabras de apoyo antes de que entrar al escenario

"Ya no falta mucho para que empiece el concurso, donde estaran" Ash exclamo un poco impaciente, "No debe tardar Ash" Clemont exclamo para que se relajara, "Ash nunca apresures a una dama cuando se arregla es descortés" La pequeña Bonnie regaño al azabache lo que hizo que Grace se riera por el comentario de la pequeña

"Esta bien es solo que.." Ash decía antes de ser interrumpido por una voz que se acercaba hacia ellos, "Ya estamos aqui perdón por tardar" , cuando Ash se volteo y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se quedo sin aliento al ver quien tenia enfrente , "Luce... tan hermosa"

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo arreglada que estaba Serena. El típico vestido rosa que usaba durante sus presentaciones lucia mas limpio y brilloso que de costumbre y su cabello tenia mas brillo pero lo que mas denotaba era el hermoso maquillaje que llevaba , sus pestañas lucían mas grandes, sus ojos estaban rodeadas por una delgada linea de delineador, se podía ver claramente el rubor de sus mejillas y sus labios eran de un suave color rojo

"Serena te ves muy muy hermosa" Bonnie exclamo con asombro, "Hija te ves muy radiante, en verdad te ves como toda una mujer" Grace le dijo muy feliz por ver la belleza de su hija

"Jeje en verdad lo crees?" Serena le pregunto muy apenada pero feliz por tan dulces comentarios," Jaja sin dudas impresionaras mas a la audiencia que cualquiera" Bonnie le aseguro

Serena en verdad apreciaba las dulces palabras de sus seres queridos pero la persona que en verdad queria que le dijera algo estaba callado, "Ash... te gusta como me veo" Serena le pregunto un poco tímida pero con una dulce sonrisa

El azabache no respondió al principio ya que estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de su amiga, "Estes... ahh te ves...preciosa" Ash le respondió sin realmente saber bien lo que hace o decía

El rostro de Serena se ruborizó muchisimo al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer lo que había dicho pero eso le llenaba de gran felicidad, "Jeje gracias ... eres muy lindo" Serena le susurró con suspiro

Todos alrededor de ellos se alegraron mucho al ver esa tierna escena, en especial las amigas de Serena quienes se alegraron al ver que su plan funciono

"Jeje no quiero arruinar su momento pero Serena quiero darte algo antes de que subas" Grace le dijo a su hija quien dejo de mirar a Ash y se acerco ella

Grace de su bolsa saco un pequeño collar negro con una placa dorada en forma de corazon y le dijo "Este collar me lo dio alguien muy especial hace mucho tiempo, lo lleve durante cada carrera importante que tenia y me servia con amuleto de la suerte... Serena se que en el pasado teníamos diferencias por que trate de que tu siguieras mis pasos.. pero ahora veo que has crecido mucho y has encontrado una gran pasión en la que puedes brillar... en verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de la persona que te has convertido ... por quiero que lo tengas y que sientas el amor que hay en el"

Serena se quedo sin palabras al escuchar lo que le conto su madre y lo mucho que significaba ese collar para ella, sin embargo algo que la intrigaba era que se collar se lo había dado alguien muy importante para su madre y no pudo evitar pensar que se lo había dado su padre que había fallecido cuando ella apenas tenia dos años

Sin mas que decir Serena tomo el collar de su madre y se lo puso "Gracias mama... te prometo que ganare y seré la nueva reina de Kalos por ti" Serena le prometio a su madre con ojos llorosos por lo emotivo del momento, "Se que lo harás hija se que lo harás" Grace le dijo igual con ojos llorosos antes de darle un ultimo abrazo a su hija

"Serena ya es momento de entrar" Shauna le recordó a su amiga quien se limpio los ojos, "Muy bien, chicos les veré despues del show, se que me apoyaran" Serena les dijo a los cuatro, "Da tu mejor esfuerzo Serena" Clemont le dijo, "Te estaremos apoyando muy fuerte" Su hermana añadió al igual que su Dedenne

Serena volteo a ver a Ash esperando su respuesta "Se que brillaras hoy... recuerda nunca rindas hasta el final" Ash le dijo con una gran sonrisa y alzando su pulgar.

Al escuchar aquella frase Serena se lleno de mucha confianza ya que esas palabras han sido un lema que ha querido seguir desde que ambos se conocieron en aquel bosque de Pueblo Paleta hace ya varios años

"Dare todo de mi ya lo verán" Serena exclamo lista para enfrentar el reto que le espera y sin nada mas que decir ella y sus rivales entraron al escenario mientras que el resto de sus amigo se retiraban a sus lugares entre el publico...pero antes de irse el azabache volvió a quedarse viendo donde estaba su amiga y sin darse cuenta se le formo una gran sonrisa y volvió a tocar su pecho ... "Buena suerte Serena"

* * *

 **Quiero explicarles los siguiente , originalmente iba a ser un one shot pero el documento no me permite mas de 10000 palabras por documento así que lo dividiré en tres capitules. ya tengo dos listos así que los subiré, espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, jeje tranquilos porto tendré la parte final, espero que les guste**

Al llegar al escenario Serena y sus amigos se reunieron con el resto de las artistas que consiguieron las tres llaves de princesas, se podía sentir la emoción, el nerviosismo y la tensión en el ambiente ya que todas tenían el mismo sueño y las misma ganas de cumplirlo pero sabían que solo una de ellas se enfrentaría a Aria por la corona de Kalos

"Muy bien chicas por favor antes de que entren al escenario necesito que entren en estos podios , luego esperen a que Mounsier Pierre las presente para que tengan una entrada espectacular" La señorita encargada de la logística del evento, al ver los podios Serena le dio un poco de nerviosismo ya a que ella no le gusta estar encerrada en un lugar tan encerrado

Shauna noto los nervios de Serena por lo que dijo "Tranquila amiga recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre", Serena rápidamente recordó las palabras de confianza y de apoyo de su madre , "Tienes razón ... gracias amiga" Serena le agradeció a lo que ella sonrió

Sin nada mas que decir todas entraron a los podios que encontraban frente a ellas listas para esperar entrar al escenario y comenzar la competencia. Al entrar al podio y cerrase la puerta Serena sitio un poco de temor pero aun así estaba calmada

* * *

Todo el teatro estaba completamente lleno , ni un asiento estaba vacío para este gran evento. "Cielos este lugar esta repleto" Bonnie exclamo mirando la gran cantidad de gente que habia en el teatro, "Sin duda esto influirá mucho en las votaciones" Clemont dijo viéndolo de manera científica, "En verdad estoy muy ansiosa de ver la presentación de Serena en persona por primera vez" Grace exclamo emocionada

"Estoy seguro que ser la mejor de todas" Ash exclamo emocionado al igual que Pikachu "Pika pika". Sin que se diera cuenta Grace se quedo observando al azabache detenidamente "Sin duda este chico va a hacer muy muy feliz a mi pequeña" Grace pensó con una sonrisa pero de repente las luces se apagaron dando entender que el show estaba por comenzar

El escenario se lleno de hermosas luces y una capa de humo lo que hizo que todo el publico se emocionara y de repente las grandes puestas que se encontraban en El Centro de las largas escaleras del escenario salio una persona muy conocida, un hombre alto usando un glamoroso traje azul que venia acompañado por un Klefki

"Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la increíble y elegante clase maestra" Mounsier Pierre exclamo con el micrófono haciendo que todo el publico aplaudiera, "Este día se decidirá si mal hermosa reina Aria conservara su corona ...o si una de nuestras hermosas competidoras se alzara para reclamar La Corona" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras unos fuegos artificiales salieran del escenario

"Wow esto es hermoso" Bonnie exclamo emocionada, "Sin duda este show va a ser muy emocionante" Clemont exclamo estando de acuerdo con su hermana

"Muy bien amigos ya es hora de presentar a nuestras hermosas y talentosas artistas" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras que del escenario salían del piso los podios donde las artistas esperaban entrar al escenario

"Muy bien señoritas usen las tres llaves que se han ganado para abrir la puerta el podio" Mounsier Pierre le dijo a las chicas dentro de los podios dandoles la señal para salir

* * *

Serena al escuchar esto saco de su vestido el llavero con las tres llaves que habia ganado durante de su viaje pero antes de colocarlas varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, los dias en que empezó su carrera, las primeras decepciones, los triunfos, los grandes retos que tuvo para conseguir cada una de sus llaves, cada sonrisa del publico que tenia frente a ella. Esos recuerdos la llenaban de orgullo y de confianza " Ya llegue a hasta aqui... tengo que hacerlo tengo que lograrlo... por mi , por mis Pokemon, por mis amigos , por mi madre ... y por el" Serena se dijo a si misma mientras ponía las tres llaves en los cerrojos haciendo que el podio se iluminara y se abriera la puerta

Serena al salir del podio pudo ver la inmensa cantidad de personas, luces y brillos en el teatro, sintió un nerviosismo tremendo al ver que estaba enfrente de tanta gente y sin contar de las miles de personas que de seguro estaban viendo la clase maestra por televisión... Sin embargo aquello no era lo que la detendría ya que tenia que poner toda su momento y en su corazón en esa competencia si quería ganar

"Por favor de un fuerte aplauso a todas estas talentosas artistas que a lo largo de esta temporada han conseguido las tres llaves ende princesas necesarias para ser parte de la clase maestra" Mounsier Pierre le pido a publico quienes dieron una fuerte lluvia de aplausos para sus jóvenes artistas

"Todas ellas se han ganado un lugar espacial en el corazón del pueblo. Sin embargo hoy solo una tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la actual reina de Kalos... por lo que es un gran placer para mi presentarles a la hermosa reina de Kalos Aria!" Mounsier Pierre exclamo señalando a la gran puerta que se encontraba en la escalera del escenario

Absolutamente todos postraron la mirada a la puerta de donde salía la elegante, hermosa y joven Aria, la reina de Kalos. Serena junto a sus compañeras se quedaron mudas al ver lo hermosa que lucia Aria junto a su compañera Delphox quienes lenta y con mucha gracia bajaron las escaleras

"Hoy me presento ante ustedes compañeras artistas, se que han recorrido un largo camino para llegar aqui y por eso estoy honrrada de poder enfrentarme a una de ustedes, que la mejor sea coronada" Aria le dijo a sus compañeras mientras todo el publico le aplaudía por su modestia y honradez

Serena no despego la vista de la actual reina de Kalos quien volteo a verla de reojo lo que puso nerviosa a la rubia, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento se desvaneció al ver que Aria la vio con una sonrisa

"Muy ahora el momento que todos han estado esperando, empecemos la clase maestra" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras el publico gritaba de emoción, "Las primeras competidoras serán ..." Mounsier Pierre dijo mientras en la pantalla central pasaban las fotos de las competidoras escogiendo a las primeras de manera aleatoria

La pantalla siguió pasando las imágenes de las artistas hasta que se detuvo en tres de ellas y como si fuera pura casualidad las tres artistas que abrirían la clase maestra eran Liz Rose (La chica del Glaceon), Nini y la misma Serena

Serena sitio que su corazon se detuvo por un segundo al ver que su presentación seria la primera de la clase maestra pero eso no dejaría que la intimidara, ella daría lo mejor de si, aun que por otro lado Serena sentia un poco de tristeza por tener que enfrentarse a una de sus mejores amigas tan pronto, pero aun así ella sabia que tanto Nini como ella harían lo que fuera por enfrentarse a Aria

"Por favor las demás artistas vuelvan a los camerinos a esperar su turno, las tres elegidas quédense en escenario" Mounsier Pierre le dijo a las chicas quienes se retiraron del escenario dejando solamente a Serena y a las otras

"Wow Serena sera la primera" Bonnie exclamo con emoción, "Se enfrentara a Nini desde el principio, será un duelo interesante" Clemont dijo, "Serena será la ganadora estoy seguro" Ash exclamo muy seguro de que Serena conseguiría la victoria

"Muy bien artistas es hora de iniciar el show, escojan a sus Pokemon" Mounsier Pierre le dijo a las tres quienes sacaron a su primer Pokemon, Liz saco a su Glaceon mientras que Nini saco a su compañera Smoochum y claro Serena saco a su fiel compañera Braxien , "Bien comiencen!" Mounsier Pierre exclamo iniciando a la ronda

"Glaceon usa Ventisca" Liz le ordeno a su Glaceon quien libero una brisa helada cubriendo el escenario con brillos atrayendo la atención del publico, "Smoochum cariño no nos quedemos atrás, usa Estampado de corazones" Nini exclamo antes de lanzar a su Pokemon al aire mientras creaba corazones rosas de energia lo que hizo que la gente se emocionara

"Braxien hay robarnos el espectáculo, usa Lanza llamas en el escenario" Serena le ordeno a Braxien. la zorra de fuego saco su varita para crear una onda de fuego alrededor de Serena, a muchos le parecería una locura pero Serena confiaba en su Pokemon por lo que empezó a bailar atra ves del fuego. Todos quedaron imputados y emocionados al ver la rutina de Serena quien seguía bailando junto a su Braxien mientras las flamas las rodeaban

Nini y Liz se sorprendieron tanto que dejaron de ordenarle ataques a sus Pokemon por un breve momento, "Glaceon usa Rayo de hielo" Liz le ordeno a su Pokemon quien. disparo un rayo de hielo contra suelo creando unos pilares de hielo que explotaron un momento despues, "Smoochum usa Polvo de nieve" Nini le ordeno a Smoochum quien lanzo una ráfaga de polvos brillantes al publico

"Braxien terminamos con Llamarada" Serena le dijo a Braxien quien termina su acto disparando una fuerte llamarada de su barita la cual fue mas poderosa que los ataques de hielo opacandolos por completo

Todos en el teatro aplaudieron por la maravillosa presentación de las tres, sin duda era un espectáculo digno de ver. " Serena lo hizo increíble"Bonnie exclamo muy feliz, "Si en verdad lo hizo " Grace exclamo muy orgullosa de ver los frutos del progreso de su hija, mientras que Ash se quedo embotado al estar observado la hermosa presentaciones Serena, el jamas habia notado lo hermosa que se veía la rubia al bailar alrededor de las llamas " _En verdad es increíble"_

"Muy bien señoritas, todas la hicieron _magnifique_ pero solo una pasara a la siguiente ronda, es hora de la votación" Mounsier Pierre exclamo iniciando la votación. Todos en el teatro al igual que todas las personas que sintonizaran empezaron a votar por su artista favorita. Rapidamente Ash y sus amigos levantaron sus linternas apoyando a Serena mientras que los puntos acumulados iban hacia los medidores de las tres

Serena sintió gran desesperación e impaciencia mientras los medidores de las tres se llenaban por los votos del publico pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su medidor estaba casi lleno a comparación de el de Nini y Liz , "Espera eso significa que ..." Serena se decía si misma antes de ser interrumpida por Mounsier Pierre

"Los votos han sido contabilizados por lo que la ganadora de la primera ronda es... Serena Yvonne" Mounsier Pierre declaro a la ganadora haciendo que el publico aplaudiera sin control, "Lo logrooo" Bonnie exclamo muy feliz al igual que Grace y Clemont, "Bien hecho Serena" Ash grito con mucha emoción y felicidad al ver que su amiga habia ganado

"Lo hicimos Braxien!" Serena grito con emoción mientras abrazaba a su Braxien de felicidad aunque mientras ella celebraba Nini sentía una gran presión en su pecho y estaba llena de tristeza por no haber pasado de la primera ronda ... ella había fallado

* * *

Después de ganar la primera ronda Serena se retiro a los camerinos esperando a que terminara el resto de la primera ronda

"Lo hicimos chicos pasamos la primera ronda" Serena le dijo a Pancham y Sylveon quienes brincaron de felicidad, "Pero esto solo es el primer paso, en la siguiente ronda seguirás tu Pancham" Serena le conto al pequeño Pokemon Panda quien asintió acomodándose sus lentes

Derrepente Nini entro a su camerino y se acerco a Serena, "Nini" Serena exclamo con sorpresa al ver a su amiga quien venia con una débil sonrisa, "Felicidades Serena, ganaste la primera ronda" Nini le dijo tratando de ocultar toda su tristeza pero Serena sabia lo que le sucedía, "Nini ... en verdad lo hiciste muy bien, Smoochum y tu dieron lo mejor" Serena le dijo a su amiga quien no aguanto mas y solto en llanto

"Por favor Serena promete que ganaras" Nini le dijo entre sollozos lo que sorprendió a Serena, "Yo... lo haré Nini ... lo haré por ti también" Serena le prometio antes de darle un cálido abrazo tratando de consolar a su amiga

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para que concluyera la primera ronda y gracias a su talento y habilidad Miette y Shauna ganaron sus respectivas rondas llevándolas a la segunda ronda. Nini ya se había recuperado gracias a las palabras inspiradoras y de aliento de sus tres amigos por lo que decidió ver el resto de la clase maestra en las gradas como el resto del publico.

"Lo hicimos amigas, llegamos a la siguiente ronda pero recuerden que esta es la competencia de preguntas" Shauna le dijo a sus amigas para que estuvieran listas, "Lo se y estoy listo para darlo todo no es así Pancham" Serena le pregunto a su pequeño compañero quien asiento "Pan pan" , "Yo estoy igual de lista, verdad Meowstick" Miette le pregunto de la misma manera a su compañera, "Meowww"

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cepillando Asus pokemon para su presentación hasta que llegaron Ash y sus amigos para felicitar a Serena , "Serena estuviste magnífica" Bonnie exclamo antes de darle un pequeño abrazo, "Tu baile con Braxien fue perfecto" Clemont le dijo con igual entusiasmo, "Gracias chicos, no vino mi madre con ustedes" Serena le pregunto a sus amigos al ver que no estaba con ellos, "Ella tuvo que atender una llamada de urgencia pero supongo que la veras cuando llegues a ala final" Ash le explico la ausencia de su madre

"Bueno supongo que esta bien, aunque tengo primero que ganar La Ronda preguntas" Serena les dijo, "Sin duda la dificultad de este reto será mayor a la de las presentaciones de novatos" Clemont dijo muy pensativo, "Eso no será problema para Serena, ella ha aprendido muchísimo de los Pokemon durante nuestro viaje" Ash le aseguro muy seguro de la capacidad de Serena

"Jeje gracias Ash, eres muy lindo al pensar eso de mi" Serena le dijo un poco apenada y sonrojada, "Jajaj sabes que es verdad, se que llegaras muy pronto a la final" Ash le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia. Serena sintio que su corazon palpito mas rápido al volver a sentir el contacto del azabache y la cosa se puso mas complicada cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas

Ninguno dejaba de mirar al toro, solo estaban parados ahí sin decir nada, sin pestañear... solo estaban sumergidos en la mirada del otro mientras que sus amigos los miraban confundidos y un poco incomodos, _"Esos ojos.. siempre me han encantado esos ojos_ " Serena repetia en su cabeza al estar observado los orbes cafés del azabache los cuales realmente adoraba. Mientra _s qu_ e Ash tenia su propio pensamiento _"Por que no puedo dejar de mirarla?... por que no puedo dejar de ver esos...bellos ... ojos azules"_

Ambos pudieron haberse quedado el resto del día mirandose con fuerza pero uno de los altavoces del lugar dio un anuncio "Atención artistas Serena, Lana y Tea favor de pasar al escenario para la siguiente ronda"

Rapidmante ambos salieron de su transe y volvieron a la realidad "Este tengo que ir al escenario" Serena le dijo muy apenada por lo que paso por su cabeza, "Este si ahh... mucha suerte Serena" Ash le respondió con la misma pena y nerviosismo. Los hermanos rieron un poco la ver a Ash de esa manera ya que no era común de el estar apenado por quedársele viendo demasiado a una chica

Antes de que ambos se retiraran del camerino Serena se detuvo y dijo "Oye Ash...". El azabache se volteo a verla un poco confundido y dijo "Que pasa Serena" . La chica solo se volteo y alzo su dedo pulgar ..justo como el lo hacia "Voy a ganar esta competencia" Serena le dijo con mucha seguridad y determinación. Al escuchar esto el azabache se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella tenia la misma mirada que el usualmente hace cuando tiene una meta que cumplir.. era algo muy especial para el ... "Se que lo harás Serena" Ash le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sin mas que decir Serena salió del camerino junto a Pancham listos para lo que venia. Ash se quedo mirando la dirección por donde se fue y aunque el quisiera el no podia dejar de sonreír ... aunque eso acabo rápido al sentir la mirada penetrante de la pequeña Bonnie, "Por que me miras así Bonnie" Ash le pregunto confundido y un tanto nervioso por la expresión de su cara, "Creo que alguien se esta enamorando" Bonnie le dijo en un tono muy burlon

El rostro de Ash se puso completamente rojo por la vergüenza " Ahh de que estas hablando... yo no" Ash grito antes de ser interrumpido por Pikachu quien hizo muecas como si estuviera dando besos , "Pikachuuuu" Ash grito furioso antes de empezar a corretearlo para que dejara de burlarse de el

* * *

Serena ya se encontraba en el escenario junto a sus rivales en esa ronda y las tres estaban muy ansiosas por las preguntas que Mounsier Pierre les haría, "Como ustedes saben la reina de Kalos no solo se escogen por su belleza y destreza con los Pokemon, también se escogen por su inteligencia, por ello es hora de las preguntas" Mounsiuer Pierre exclamo iniciando el concurso preguntas en cual el compañero Pokemon de las artistas deberá escalar una pared y tocar la campana

Los pokemon que participarían serian Pancham, Scraggy y un Aipom y todos ellos estaban listos para correr lo mas rápido posible

"Muy bien señoritas la competencia empezara ... ahora" Mounsier Pierre exclamo donde inicio a la competencia, "Corran" Las tres exclamaron mientras los tres Pokemon corrían a mas no poder. Debido a los reflejos de Aipom el llego a la pared primero y empezó a escalarla, Pancham al ver esto se coloco enfrente de la pared para despues usar su ataque de Roca afilada para impulsarse directo a la campana

"El primero en tocar la campana es Pancham, significa que Serena será la primera en contestar la pregunta" Mounsier Pierre exclamo , Serena le agradeció a Pancham por su gran esfuerzo y despues se acerco a Mouniser Pierre

"Muy bien Serena la primera pregunta es... en nuestra amada región Kalos hay 8 líderes de gimnasio y uno de ellos es el inigualable Ramos, cual es el pokemon que mas usa?" Mounsier Pierre le pregunto

Quizás para las otras artistas se les hubiera hecho muy complicado contestar esa pregunta pero para Serena , ya que al estar presente en todas batallas de Ash contra los líderes de gimnasios ella tenia conocimientos vastos de Pokemon y entrenadores importantes de Kalos, "La respuesta es Gogoat" Serena le dijo muy segura ya que aun recordaba como el Frogadier de Ash lo habia derrotado

"Esa repuesta es... correcta" Mouniser Pierre exclamo dandole el primer punto a Serena, "Muy bien Serena gano el primer punto" Bonnie exclamo con mucha emocion, "Esa es mi niña" Grace grito con mucha emoción, " _Me pregunto si ..." Ash se quedo pensando si acaso el tenia algo que ver con que supiera la respuesta_

El resto de la ronda se fue volando aunque eso no le quito nada de emoción ya que los Pokemon luchaban entre si con todas sus ganas por tocar la campana lo que hizo que el concurso estuviera reñido

"Muy bien Señoritas esta será la ultima pregunta, las tres han recolectado tres puntos por lo que quien conteste la siguiente pregunta pasara a la siguiente ronda" Mounsier Pierre le comento a las tres agregando mucha mas tensión a la situación

"Tengo que contestar esa pregunta" Serena se decía a misma mientras miraba a su Pancham, "Muy bien la carrera por la ultima pregunta empieza... ahora" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras los tres Pokemon corrían lo mas rápido que podían hacia la campana

Los tres pokemon estaban cabeza a cabeza mientras escalaban la pared. El publico gritaba con emocion apoyando a los pokemon a alcanzar la campana y por un momento Aipom tomo la delantera y estaba a punto de tocar la campana pero Pancham hizo su máximo esfuerzo y pudo tocarla antes

"La ultima pregunta es para Serena" Mounsier Pierre exclamo emocionando a Ash y a sus amigos, "Muy bien Serena si contestas esta pregunta correctamente pasaras a la siguiente ronda, esta será un poco complicada hace que te daré un poco de tiempo extra para que lo pienses" Mounsier Pierre le comento a Serena quien asintió

"El mundo pokemon tiene varias ejemplares de tipo agua, específicamente en la region Tanto proviene uno conocido como el pokemon renacuajo, es de color azul y tiene un espiral en alrededor de sus cuerpo, dígame señorita Serena cual es el nombre del pokemon ?" Mounsier Pierre le pregunto poniendo en duda a Serena

Quizás algunos lo sabían la respuesta o no pero la única persona que debía saberlo era Serena quien apesar de estar dudando, ella sentia que ya habia visto a un pokemon así, _"Un pokemon azul... con un espiral en el cuerpo"_

Al pensar en esas palabras un recuerdo llego como bala a la mente de Serena, su recuerdo mas preciado y bello de su niñez, el día que conoció a su amado Ash, ya que por alguna obra extraña del destino un pokemon azul con un espiral llamo la atención del azabache y lo guiso donde estaba ella... ese pokemon era ... Poliwag

"Señorita Serena acaso usted sabe la respuesta ?" Mounsier Pierre le insistió al ver que estaba tomando su tiempo para responder, "Si si la se... ese pokemon es Poliwag" Serena le respondio apostándole todo a su memoria

Mounsier se quedo callado por un breve momento antes de volver a tomar el micrófono y decir "Señorita Serena su respuesta es ... correcta" Mounsier Pierre exclamo dandole el ultimo punto y el pase a la ultima ronda

Todos aplaudieron por lo magnifica y emocionante ronda y también a Serena por ser la ganadora "Bravo Serena" Bonnie y Clemont exclamaron con emocion, "Bien ya falta poco para l final . Mientras que Ash solto una pequeña risa al ver que la respuesta era una tan curiosa, " _Un poliwag... que casualidad"_

* * *

El resto de la segunda ronda habia terminado y ya solo quedaba la final entre las ultimas artistas y despues de eso la ganadora se enfrentaría a Aria por La Corona. Serena estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa , no podia creer que ya estaba tan cerca de cumplir con su sueños, solo le faltaba un reto mas antes de enfrentarse a Aria ... pero ese reto era uno muy difícil para ella ya que las otras finalistas eran nada mas que Shauna y Miette quienes dieron todo de si para derrotar a sus rivales

Ahora solo eran ella tres, las tres amigas tenían que enfrentarse una a otra para llegar a la cima y para tener la corona y aunque por un lado era muy emocionante también era algo tristeza ya que ganar significaría que dos de ellas no cumplieran su meta .. pero eso ya lo habían aceptado las tres ... así es como debía de ser

Serena esperaba denuevo en su camerino mientras arreglaba el traje de su compañera Sylveon, "Listo Sylveon quedaste muy linda" Serena le dijo a su pokemon quien acaricio el rostro de su entrenadora con sus lazos

Derrepente Serena escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su camerino, "Pase" Serena exclamo dando permiso para que entraran y como sus amigos le habían dicho hace un rato su madre la habia ido a ver "Estas lista para La Ronda final Serena"Grace le pregunto a su hija

"Si mama, se que tendré que enfrentarme a mis amigas pero eso lo hace aun mas emocionante" Serena le respondio muy confiada al igual que Sylveon, "Sabes hija ... el día que saliste de pueblo Vaniville tenia mis dudas si era lo mejor que dejaras tu entrenamiento de corredora Rhyhorn, pero cada día que me hablabas podia ver lo mucho que crecías estando de viaje con tus amigos... te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y una muy fuerte también... pase lo que pase hoy estare muy orgullosa de ti... despues de todo tu ahora eres la estrella de la familia" Grace le confeso a su hija mientras se secaba unas pocas lagrimas, en verdad era un momento muy emotivo para ella

Serena sintio un cosas hermosas al escuchar estas palabras, en verdad estaba muy feliz que la relación con su madre era mucho mejor ahora, ya que por mucho tiempo le tuvo un poco de rencor ya que la obligo a seguir un sueño que no era suyo... pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y estaba muy feliz de que su madre la apoyaba

"Muchas gracias mama, si he llegado hasta aqui es por todo lo que me has enseñado, por el carácter y fuerza que me forjaste... tu siempre serás mi modelo a seguir mama" Serena le dijo igua¡ con ojos llorosos

Ambas se dieron un tierno y cálido ya que ambas sentían que habían sacado un gran peso de encima y ahora podían volver a ser tan unidas como siempre deberían haberlo sido

* * *

Mientras Serena y su madre platicaban el azabache y Pikachu habían salido del teatro ya que necesitaban un poco de aire fresco aunque en todo el camino Ash seguia pensando en la misma cosa una y otra vez "Vaya no puedo creer que Serena ha crecido tanto, sin duda ha progresado mucho mas de lo que yo hice cuando empecé mi viaje" Ash pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga y por alguna razón quería demostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella

Ash siguió caminando por un rato hasta que algo le llamo mucho la tensión, era un puesto de arreglos flores el cual era atendido por una señora mayor con una gran expresión de satisfacción, "Mmm quizás haya algo que me sirva" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba al puesto

"Buenos dias joven que se le ofrece" La señora le pregunto amablemente al azabache, "Buenas señora.. quería saber si usted me podía ayudar ... quisiera regalarle algo especial a alguien" Ash le contó un poco apenado

La señora rapidamente entendió lo que Ash buscaba "Oh supongo que esa persona especial es una chica, no es así? la señora le pregunto a los que Ash asintió con una sonrisa, "Ahh entonces quieres un ramo de flores para tu novia" La señora exclamo sonrojando al azabache "No no es mi novia ...pero es alguien que yo aprecio mucho" Ash le dijo tratando de esconder su vergüenza

"Mm y por que la consideras tan especial?" La señora le pregunto muy curiosa por lo que sentia el azabache, "Pues ella siempre ha estado para mi, me ha apoyado cada vez que lo necesitaba y ha confiado en cada decisión que tomo... aveces siento que no la aprecio como en verdad siento, que podría demostrarle mas lo mucho que la..quiero" Ash le confeso, aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazon a la señora ya que un corazon sincero como el de el le recordaba mucho a la persona que alguna ves amo

"Oh hijo debe ser una chica muy afortunada por tener alguien tan dulce como tu" La señora exclamo lo que avergonzó todavía mas a Ash, "Creo que tengo el arreglo perfecto para ti joven , espéreme un minuto" La señora le dijo a Ash antes de ir a la parte trasera del local en busca de aquel arreglo. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que la señora volviera con un ramo muy particular

Ash le llamo mucho la atención el ramo que la señora traia en la mano, eran una flores de color rosa con pequeños puntos blancos en los pétalos, para el azabache era casi imposible olvidar esa flor, "Son flores gracidea" Ash exclamo sorprendido por ver de nuevo aquella flor, "Entonces las conoces" La señora le dijo

"Si una vez tuve la fortuna de estar en un campo de ellas en la region Sinnoh" Ash le comento mientras recordaba aquella vez que tuvo una aventura junto a los pokemon legendarios Shaymin y Giratina

"Entonces sabes que esta flor tiene un significado muy especial verdad" La señora le volvió preguntar, "Si significan felicidad y amistad eterna" Ash le respondio mientras tomaba una de las flores del ramo, "Así es, estas flores se le dan a personas con las que tienes una conexión y relación muy especial, créeme que cuando le des estas flores a aquella chica... ella se dará cuenta de lo mucho que la quieres" La señora le contó al azabache

"Creo que tiene razón señora, me las llevare cuanto cuestan?" Ash le pregunto listo para comprar el ramo, "No te preocupes, se ve que haces esto con el corazon, son gratis para ti" La señora le dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Wow muchas gracias señora, en verdad me ha ayudado" Ash le agradeció antes de irse hacia el teatro muy contento junto a Pikachu

La señora solo se quedo viendo como el azabache se iba muy contento " _Ahh el amor joven... me recuerda mucho a el "_

* * *

Serena ya había terminado de arreglar a Sylveon por lo que salió de su camerino y se coloco en la entrada del escenario. A pesar de estar muy emocionada por La Ronda fiel no podía evitar sentir una gran ola de nervios, ya que Shauna y Miette eran artistas muy talentosas y no serian nada fáciles de vencer

"Acaso estas nerviosa?" Una voz atrás de ella le pregunto, al voltearse pudo ver que eran las dos personas en las que estaba pensando "Shauna ... Miette" Serena exclamo sorprendida de ver a sus dos amigas, " Jaja sabes no puedo culparte, las dos estamos demasiado nerviosas también" Shauna le contó a la rubia

"A si?" Serena le pregunto sorprendida, "Pues claro, no todos los dias tienes que enfrentarte a tus mejores amigas en la clase maestra" Miette le dijo riéndose, "Pero saben algo que en verdad me consuela... es que si no gano al menos una de mis mejores amigas será la reina de Kalos" Shauna les confeso

A Serena le llegaron al corazón esas palabras, le llenaba de alegría ver que a pesar que las tres tenian que enfrentarse y que solo una llegaría a cumplir su sueño, ella estaba segura que siempre estarían para apoyarse y que siempre serian amigas, "Vamos a dar lo mejor chicas... y que la mejor se convierta en reina de Kalos" Serena le dijo ambos mientras estiraba su mano frente a ella. Las dos comprendieron lo que Serena queria hacer por lo que juntaron sus manos con la de Serena haciendo un pequeño circulo

"Que la mejor porte La Corona y que alegre la vida de todos en Kalos" Serena exclamo junto a sus amigas antes de alzar sus manos en señal de amistad y de emocion. Ya era la hora... era el momento de ver quien seria la próxima reina de Kalos


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo la última parte de este fic, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi idea de la clase maestra, les prometo que me concentrare en terminar mis otros fic, espero que lo disfruten**

Todos ya habían vuelto al teatro ya que la última fase de la clase maestra estaba por comenzar, "Oh cielos ya quiero que comience la última ronda" Bonnie dijo muy energética, " Oigan no ha regresado Ash" Clemont exclamo dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo

"Que raro dijo que necesitaba salir un momento, pero eso fue hace un rato" Grace dijo igual de pensativa que Clemont. Sin embargo, todo eso fue aclarado al ver que el azabache ya venía de regreso

"Ash donde te metiste?" Bonnie le pregunto, "Pero amigos es que tenía que hacer algo antes?" Ash les respondió un poco sospechoso ya que él no quería contarles la sorpresa que tenía para Serena, "Mmm bueno, lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo" Bonnie le dijo, aunque no del todo convencida por su excusa

Sin embargo, ya no lo cuestionaron más al ver que las luces del teatro se apagaron, dando inicio a la última ronda de la competencia, "Damas y caballeros, sin duda las grandes presentaciones de nuestras artistas han cautivado nuestros corazones, pero ahora se reduce a solo tres finalistas" Mounsier Pierre exclamo presentado a las tres finalistas de la competencia

"Quien de ellas será la ganadora y tendrá el honor de competir contra Aria por La Corona de Kalos" Mounsier Pierre exclamo emocionando a todo el público. Mucha gente coreaba a las tres, pero si un detonaba entre él publica era el de Serena, " Vamos Serena" Sus amigos y admiradores coreaban

"Damas y caballeros me acaban de informar que una persona muy importante esta en nuestro público, una persona que gracias a su pasión y dedicación los tripokalons se han convertido en uno de los eventos más importantes de nuestra región. Tengo el honor de presentar a la única e inigualable productora y ex reina de Kalos Palermo Bounquo" Mouniser Pierre exclamo mientras los reflectores se colocaban en el palco donde se encontraba la que alguna vez fue reina de kalos

Serena se quedó pasmada al ver que esa persona tan importante era aquella mujer con la que platico después de su última presentación, _"¿Entonces ella fue reina de Kalos?"_

 _Flashback_

 _Serena se encontraba cara a cara con aquella mujer, aquella que todos los jueces y artistas traban de impresionar_

 _"_ _Dime jovencita… estas contenta con la presentación que diste hoy?" La misteriosa mujer le pregunto con un tono frio, pero firme a la vez_

 _Serena sintió algo de presión por una pregunta tan directa, pero ella ya sabía su respuesta "A mi…. Me pareció muy divertido" Serena le contesto segura de lo que sentía…pero aquello no impresiono a la mujer_

 _"_ _Eso es todo?" La mujer le reprocho insatisfecha por su respuesta, "Se ve que le pones mucho empeño a tus presentaciones … pero eso no es suficiente para que derrotes a Aria…. Te falta algo y si no te das cuenta de que es … jamás podrás ser la reina de Kalos" La señora le respondió a Serena quien se quedó helada por tal comentario. Sin más que decir la señora entro a su limosina y se fue sin mirar_ _atrás_

 _"_ _¿Me falta … algo importante?" Serena exclamo sintiendo una gran presión por la respuesta de aquella mujer, para ella todo lo que hacia le llenaba de alegría y_ _diversión.. pero acaso eso no era suficiente para conseguir la corona de Kalos_

 _Fin de Flashback_

"Ahora lo entiendo…pero las cosas son distintas ahora, no dejare que nada me dé tenga" Serena dijo con mucha determinación y confianza

"Se que están igual de emocionados como yo de ver lo que nos ofrecen nuestras bellas artistas, así que comencemos" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras el escenario se iluminaba dando inicio a La Ronda final

"La primera en empezar su demostración es ... la señorita Miette" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras los reflectores se ponían sobre ella

"Slurpufff usa Espora algodón" Miette le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una cortina de algodón alrededor de ella y de su entrenadora. Miette y su Slurpuff empezaron a bailar alrededor del algodón de manera coordinada y agraciada. Sin duda gran parte del público disfrutaba el show

"Ahora termina con Bola energía" Miette le ordeno, Slurpuff creo dos orbes de energía verde para después lanzarlos hacia el techo causando que ambos colisionaran y creara una cubierta de brillos verdes sobre el escenario

" Eso estuvo increíble, pero recuerden que solo es el comienzo porque ahora es el turno de la señorita Shauna de mostrarnos lo que tienen" Mouniser Pierre exclamo mientras los reflectores ahora se colocaban sobre ella

"Muy bien Ivysaur comienza con Danza de pétalos" Shauna ordeno a su compañero quien libero una tormenta de pétalos rosas en el escenario, "Ahora combínalo con Ventisca" Shauna exclamo mientras Ivysaur dio un fuerte soplido sobre los pétalos, así creando un pequeño tornado lleno de flores

"Wow que combinación tan ingeniosa" Clemont dijo muy sorprendido de la astucia de la chica, "El tornado luce hermoso" Bonnie exclamo muy emocionada, "No está nada mal, pero Serena será la que robe el show" Ash dijo muy entusiasmo y seguro, al escuchar esto Grace lo volteo a ver " _Mmmm creo que Ash esconde algo"_

"Ahora Ivysaur" Shauna exclamo mientras su pokemon sacaba dos largas vainas de su cuerpo, las cuales uso para elevar a Shauna y llevarla dentro del torbellino de flores

El público quedo maravillado al ver a Shauna "volar" entre el tornado de flores, era todo un espectáculo para muchos, "Ahora acabemos Ivysaur usa Rayo solar" Shauna exclamo mientras su compañero cargada un rayo de energía dentro de la flor de su espalada y con gran presión disparo quel rayo que disperso el tornado convirtiéndose en una capa de brillos rosas y verdes

"Finishh" Shauna grito mientras su Ivysaur la bajaba gentilmente al suelo recibiendo un mar de aplausos de la audiencia

"Wow Shauna lo hizo muy bien" Clemont exclamo muy impresionado por la presentación de la castaña, "Ella y su Ivysaur se coordinaron bastante bien" Grace añadió también reconociendo su talento

"Lo se fue muy bueno.. pero ahora le toca a Serena" Ash dijo muy emocionado de ver la presentación de su querida amiga

"Eso fue magnifique damas y caballeros, ahora tendremos el ultimo acto y nuestra ultima competidora es nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa Serena Yvonne" Mounsier Pierre exclamo mientras los reflectores se colocaban sobre la rubia

Serena sintió una descarga de nervios y de adrenalina al ver que el reflector y los ojos de todos los presentes se postraban sobre ella y Sylveon. Era natural que empezara sentir dudas y un poco de miedo al tener tanta presión encima "

Sin embargo todo ese temor desapareció al ver que arriba en el escenario se encontraban sus amigos y su madre gritando y aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas

"Vamos Serena tu puedes hacerlo" Sus seres queridos gritaban con emocion con el fin de apoyar a la rubia, sin embargo si alguien en verdad le inspiraba seguridad y confianza era ver la gran sonrisa que tenia su amado azabache, para ella ver esa sonrisa le transmitía un mar de emociones y eso le quitaba todas sus dudas, "Bueno aquí vamos" Serena suspiro lista para empezar el show

"Muy bien Sylveon empecemos el show" Serena exclamo mientras Sylveon tomaba su lugar en el escenario, "Empecemos con danza de de estrellas" Serena le ordeno a su compañera, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese ataque ya que era un nombre que jamas habían escuchado antes

Sylveon uso su ataque de Velocidad para liberar múltiples estrellas de energia alrededor del escenario pero lo que enverdad le sorprendia era el control de Sylveon para mantenerlas en su lugar, "Wow es increíble esta controlando el moviendo de las estrellas" Clemont exclamo sorprendido al ver aquella proeza, "Vamos Serena tu puedes" Bonnie exclamo muy contenta por el show de su amiga

"Muy bien Sylveon es hora de caminar por las estrellas" Serena exclamo continuando su presentación, Sylveon utilizo sus lazos para impulsarse y brincar sobre las estrellas de energía, pero lo impresionante fue eso ya que Sylveon uso sus lazos para que Serena también escalara las estrellas de energía, todos en el teatro se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que ambas caminaban sobre el camino de estrellas

"No lo puedo creer" Grace exclamo soprendida por la proeza de su hija pero por otro lado estaba asustada de ver que su hija estaba varios metros en el aire

"Ahora usa Viento férrico" Serena exclamo mientras su Sylveon brincaba por las estrellas desplegando un polvo rosa brillante, toda la gente quedo maravillada por el hermoso espectáculo, parecía que Serena y Sylveon caminaban por una constelación desprendiendo destellos hermosos

Incluso Palermo se veia sorprendida por la presentación de Serena, lo cual era algo muy inusual ya que regularmente ella lucia escéptica al ver las presentaciones de las aspirantes aun incluso si le gustaban, "Mmm eso no se ve todos los dias" Palermo se dijo a si misma mientras veia el show de la rubia

"Es hora de terminar Sylveon" Serena le dijo a su compañera al ver que ya se terminaba la constelación, Serena tomo a Sylveon de las patas y la lanzo al centro del torbellino de estrellas

"Usa Fuerza lunar" Serena exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, Sylveon creo un orbe de energía y lo lanzo al aire, el hermoso orbe rosa hizo alucino a la luna en la constelación, era un espectáculo único para todos, pero si alguien en verdad le cautivo fue al azabache

Jamas habia algo tan impresionante y hermoso en su vida, no podia despegar la mirada de la rubia..."Wow... es hermosa " Ash suspiro al ver lo bella que se veia su amiga sobre aquella estrella

"Sylveon terminemos con Viento Feerico" Serena le dijo su compañera quien estaba lista para bajar de la estrella, Sylveon creo un torbellino de brillos lo que permitió que ambas flotaran en el escenario para poder bajar seguramente, sin embargo antes de bajar ambas decidieron terminar el show haciendo una pirueta y aterrizar en el escenario sobre sus mano... pero algo salió mal, ya que la caída y el peso sobre su muñeca hizo que se lastimara un poco... la única que se dio cuenta de ella fue Sylveon quien rápidamente uso sus lazos para evitar que cayera de espaldas (justo con en el anime... perdonen si las presentaciones no fueron tan explícitas... yo soy bueno con los combates XD)

Serena muy agradecida que Sylveon la halla salvado termino la presentación abrazando a su compañera, "Finishh" Serena exclamo muy exaltada por todo lo que hicieron. sin embrago todo eso valió la pena al recibir una lluvia de aplausos de todo el publico, sin lugar a dudas su presentación llego a los corazones de todo el publico, incluso al corazón de mucha gente que veía el evento en linea o por televisión

"Eso estuvo magnifique, sin duda nuestras artistas se han ganado un lugar especial en nuestros corazones y en la historia de las presentaciones pokemon" Mounsier Pierre felicito a las tres finalistas por haber dado todo su esfuerzo para la gran final

"Sin embargo solo una puede ser la ganadora de la clase maestra... y solo una puede enfrentarse a la reina Aria por la Corona de Kalos" Mounsier exclamo emocionado por descubrir quien seria la gandora

Las tres artistas sintieron una gran emocion y presión al ver que le momento de la verdad se acercaba, por fin sabrían si todo su esfuerzo seria recompensado, si tendrían la oportunidad de ganarse la Corona de Kalos... las tres se voltearon a ver una ultima ves antes de que Mounsier Pierre diera inicio a la votación final

"Damas y caballeros es hora de votar" Mounsier Pierre exclamo dando inicio a la votación final, todos los presentes alzaron sus bengalas de votación para registrar su voto, el escenario se lleno de colores mientras los medidores de las tres se llenaban bastante, fue un momento de tensión para todos al ver que los tres medidores estaban muy parejos

Serena podias sentir cada latido de su corazón al ver que su medidor y el de sus compañeras se seguia llenando, "Este es el momento" Serena repetia en su cabeza mientras esperaba que las votaciones terminaran... y cuando lo hicieron todo habia terminado

"La ganadora de la clase maestra de este año es.. Serena Yvonne" Mouniser Pierre declaro a la ganadora de la clase maestra, Serena brinco de felicidad al ver que su medidor se habia llenado un poco mas que el de sus amigas, "Gane?...Ganeee" Serena exclamo muy feliz de ver que ella habia sido la ganadora, todo el publico se levanto de sus cientos a aplaudirle a Serena por su victoria y a Shauna y a Miette por su gran esfuerzo

"Bravo! Serena lo logro" Bonnie exclamo mientras brincaba y aplaudía de la emoción,"Lo se su prestación fue increíble" Clemont dijo antes de darle un pequeño abrazo su hermana por la felicidad, ambos hermanos estaban muy exaltados mientras que Grace se quedaba callada pero con una gran sonrisa,"Lo lograste hija...sabia que lo harías" Grace se dijo a si misma con lagrimas en los ojos, en verdad estaba orgullosa que su pequeña haya conseguido tanto por ella misma

Al igual que su madre Ash solo sonreía por la victoria de su amiga, "Sabia que lograrías Serena... nadie lo merece mas que tu" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras le aplaudia a su amiga por su victoria

Serena jamas se habia sentido tan feliz al ver que después de tantas cosas ella había podido ganar la preciada clase maestra, sin embargo su alegría se vio apocada un momento al ver que sus rivales y amigas se acercaron hacia ella, Serena ya habia platicado con ella pero no podia evitar sentir algo de culpa o pena la ver que ella se habia quedado con la oportunidad de ser reina de Kalos

"Chicas yo..." Serena trato de hablar pero no puedo ya que sus amigas se lanzaron a abrazarla, "Felicidades Serena, en verdad lo hiciste" Shauna exclamo muy feliz por su amiga, "Jejej a pesar de todo no me sorprende que tu lo hayas logrado" Miette añadió con la misma emoción, Serena le sorprendió muchísimo la reacción de las dos, ya que al igual que ella las dos deseaban con todo su corazón ser la reina de Kalos

"Pero chicas no están.. molestas conmigo?" Serena les pregunto muy tímidamente ya que aun no entendía de como podían estar bien con lo que paso, "Serena... ambas queiramos ganar tanto como tu.. pero tu demostraste ser la mejor de todas" Shauna le explico soltando un par de lagrimas por la emoción del momento

"Shauna tiene razón, ademas nos prometimos que siempre seriamos amigas no lo recuerdas" Miette le dijo mientras trataba de contener sus propias lagrimas, Serena también le agarro la misma emoción y empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, ya que en verdad se sentía afortunada por tener amigas como ellas "Muchas gracias chicas" Serena le dijo ambas mientras las abrazaba

Sin embargo su bello momento fue interrumpido debido a la interrupción de Mouniser Pierre, "Damas y caballeros, ahora que tenemos a nuestra finalista, estamos casi listo para el evento que mas se ha esperado en esta temporada, la disputa por la corona de Kalos, la cual será entre nuestra ganadora Serena y nuestra hermosa y talentosa reina Aria" Mounsier Pierre exclamo anunciando el gran encuentro

Al mismo tiempo la gran puerta se habia vuelto abrir y de ella venia Aria, ella se acerco a las tres artistas y le dijo, "Chicas muchas gracias por haber dado su mejor esfuerzo, su espectáculo estuvo mas que a la altura de la clase maestra, en especial tu Serena, sin duda las tres s han ganado su lugar en el mundo de las presentaciones pokemon"

Las tres se llenaron de alegría y orgullo al recibir tal cumplido de la misma reina de Kalos, "Muchas gracias reina Aria" Las tres le agradecieron amablemente, Aria sonrío y se acerco a la ganadora "Serena aquel dia que nos enfrentamos me di cuenta de algo.. que tu serias mi próxima gran rival y no me he equivocado, esto muy ansiosa por competir contigo" Aria le dijo a Serena quien no podia creer lo que escuchaba

Aria le ofreció su mano en señal de respeto y le dijo "Que la mejor artista sea la reina", Serena contemplo la mano de Aria por un momenot antes de la corresponderle,"Que así sea" Serena le respondio aceptando el desafío mientras todo el publico aplaudía por ambas artistas

"Damas y caballeros, el duelo por la corona de Kalos será este dia, tomaremos un descanso de viente minutos antes de continuar y para nuestros televidentes no se pierdan el encuentro del año porque huy se decidirá a nuestra reina" Mouniser Pierre exclamo mientras todo el publico aclamaba por ambas chicas

"No lo puedo creer hermano, Serena esta muy cerca de ser reina de Kalos" Bonnie exclamo saltado de la felicidad, "Lo se Bonnie todo se decidirá muy pronto" Su hermano le respondio

"Oigan chicos hay que bajar a los camerinos para desearle buena suerte a Serena" Grace les propuso, "Suena muy bien que opinas Ash?" Clemont le pregunto al azabache pero no contesto por que el ya no se encontraba ahí, "Que a donde se fue ?" Los hermanos exclamaron al ver que el azabache se habia ido otra vez, "Jeje tranquilos chicos estoy seguro que el tiene le misma idea que nosotros, vamos" Grace le dijo a los rubios para tranquilizarlos

* * *

Después de que anunciaran que el duelo entre Aria y Serena sería dentro de veinte minutos, los hermanos y la madre de Serena se encontraban en la entrada de los camerinos con el fin felicitarle y darle su apoyo ...pero se encontraron con un gran problema

"Como que solo uno está autorizado a entrar a los camerinos?" Grace exclamó muy molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar

"Lo siento Señora pero la política nos obliga a que solo déjemela pasar a una persona a ver a las performers" El guardia de seguridad le contesto firme aunque algo nervioso debido a la cara de Grace

"Pero todos queremos ir a hablar con ella, no es justo " Bonnie reprochó al igual que su Dedenne y Blandito, "Por favor señor debe hacer una excepción" Clemont le pidió al guardia

"Lo lamentó en verdad chicos, pero es la política y podría perder mi empleo si se enteran" El guardia de seguridad les dijo tratando de razonar con ellos apesar de que se sentía mal por ello

Los hermanos se dieron por vencidos sabiendo que no era correcto si lo metían en problemas , "Oh ni hablar tendremos que aceptarlo... entre usted señora Grace" Clemont le dijo a la madre, "Están seguros chicos" Grace les pregunto

"Claro que si señora, usted es su madre y ella necesita el apoyo de alguien muy muy especial" Bonnie le contestó dándole a entender a que estaban de acuerdo

Grace asintió y estaba lista para entrar a los camerinos pero en el último momento una voz que venía del pasillo la detuvo , "Esperen"

Todos voltearon a ver al pasillo y vieron que era el azabache corriendo a más no poder mientras sujetaba algo atrás de él

"Ash donde te habías metido?" Clemont le preguntó algo irritado por la desaparición de su amigo

"Perdón chicos es que tenía recoger algo antes de entráramos a ver a Serena" Ash le respondió algo avergonzado

Bonnie por el otro lado le había puesto atención a lo que Ash traía consigo, "Oye Ash... porque trajiste esas flores" Bonnie le preguntó al ver que llevaba cargando un hermoso ramo de flores atrás de él

Ash se ruborizó mucho al ver que no pudo esconder bien su regalo para su amiga , "Bueno es que ..las compre para Serena" Ash les contó algo apenado

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el hermoso ramo de flores que llevaba consigo pero el hecho de que se las quería dar a Serena los dejo con la boca abierta, "Ash esas flores son bellísimas" Bonnie le dijo muy impresionada por aquellas flores

"Jeje gracias , son flores Gracidea , son unas flores muy especiales de la region Sinnoh" Ash les contó sobre aquel ramo, "Oye Ash y porque se les compraste a Serena" Clemont le preguntó muy incrédulo de la situación

Ash se quedó un poco callado al tratar de formular su respuesta , " Pues .. es una forma de decirle a Serena que estoy muy orgulloso de ella por lo que ha logrado y ..creo que también de agradecerle por ser una persona especial para mí " Ash les respondió muy apenado pero también muy sincero

"Ash es muy hermoso" Bonnie exclamó súper emocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se le hacía muy romántico, mientras que Clemont lo miraba muy confundido ya que no era una acción muy lógica si se refería a Ash

Mientras que Grace se había quedado impactada por el detalle del azabache, jamás nadie le había regalado un ramo de flores tan hermoso a su hija

"Bueno pues que esperamos hay que entrar a verla" Ash les dijo muy emocionado, "Ash la cuestión es que solo van a dejar pasar a uno de nosotros" Bonnie le respondió muy triste

"Que pero porque" Ash les pregunto algo alterado, "Esas son las políticas Ash y no podemos cambiarlas, solo podrá pasar la señora Grace" Clemont le explicó la difícil situación

Ash sintió un coraje muy grande al ver que no serían capaces de ver a su amiga en ese momento tan importante, pero aún así el quería darle el ramo que le había dado la señora y aunque el hubiera querido dárselo sabía que no podría ser el

"Bueno supongo que debe ser así" Ash suspiro al ver que no se podía hacer nada por lo que se acercó a Grace y le dijo "Señora Grace ..por favor dele las flores a Serena ...a mí me hubiera gustado dárselas pero creo que también le gustaría mucho que se las diera usted" Ash le dijo mientras le ofrecía el ramo de flores Gracidea

Los hermanos se sintieron orgullosos de Ash al ver que apesar que él quería dárselas , el prefiero ser maduro y dejar que Grace lo hiciera , ya que su madre era la persona que debiera verla

Sin embargo Grace pensaba otra cosa, solo se le quedaba viendo al azabache, había algo peculiar en el, algo muy familiar en su mirada, "Esa mirada que tiene...es idéntica a la de el"

Grace ya había visto aquella mirada en la persona que alguna vez amo y fue el padre de su hija, esa mirada para ella significaba muchas cosas pero la que más apreciaba era amor

Ash se sintió un poco incómodo y confundido porque la madre de su amiga no le quitaba el ojo de encima , "Ahhh señora Grace...si cree que pueda hacerlo" Ash le preguntó un poco incómodo por la expresión de ella

"...No Ash, creo que no puedo hacerlo" Grace le respondió muy segura, sin duda esa no era la respuesta que el azabache esperaba, "Pero señora yo..." Ash trató de refutar pero no pudo continuar ya que Grace se le acercó y le dijo "No lo puedo hacer porque tú eres quien se las va a dar"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharla, en verdad cedería la oportunidad de ver a su hija en el momento más importante de su hija, "Pero señora Grace usted es su madre y es importante que Serena la vea" Ash trató de repelar su decisión

"Lo se Ash pero sabes creo que ustedes tres se han convertido en la nueva inspiración de Serena, gracias a ustedes ella conseguir la confianza y la determinación para llegar hasta aquí, en verdad creo que significaría mucho más para ella que un no de ustedes la vea ...especialmente tu Ash" Grace le explicó el motivo de su decisión dándole una gran sonrisa a Ash

Ash realmente se sentía honrado de que le dieran ese tipo de confianza, siempre supo que el y Serena tenían una conexión especial pero nunca pensó que los demás lo pensaran también , "Muchas gracias señora Grace, sé que es importante para usteded y le prometo que le dire lo mucho que le importa ..lo mucho que nos importa a todos nosotros" Ash le prometió muy decidió a cumplirlo

"Oye Pikachu crees que te puedas quedar con Clemont por un momento, quisiera darle las flores a solas" Ash le pidió a su fiel compañero quien asintió y se fue a lado de los hermanos

Sin más que decir el guardia de seguridad dejar pasar al azabache a los camerinos , mientras él se iba la madre de Serena no pudo evitar sonreír mucho

"Ahora veo porque lo adoras tanto hija, tiene ese corazón y la chispa que tenía tu padre, sin duda él te hará muy feliz" Grace se dijo a sí misma muy feliz de que su hija haya encontrado el amor en alguien tan bueno

* * *

Serena se encontraba sentada en su camerino pensado en su duelo con la mismísima reina de Kalos, "Muy bien Serena, ya llegaste a la recta final, hay que darlo todo una vez más" Serena exclamó muy determinada por cumplir su sueño

Sin embargo había un problema, era el dolor que le causaba la herida que traía en su muñeca, quizás no era tan grave pero una lesión así podría arruinar su presentación o hasta incluso peor

Sin duda ver esa gran marca roja en debajo de guante la ponía más nerviosa y preocupada de lo que venía, sus Pokémon también se alteraron al ver aquella marca ya que si algo realmente les importaba era el bienestar de su entrenadora

"No se preocupen chicos, se ve peor de lo que parece" Serena trató de calmarlos aunque en realidad le dolía mucho, "Miren solo abra que evitar hacer piruetas tan alocadas como hace rato y todo saldrá bien" Serena les aseguro para calmarlos

Sus Pokémon no parecían muy convencidos por lo que sucedido pero sabían que estaban muy cerca de la victoria por lo que confiarían en ella

"Muy bien chicos, creo que arreglar un poco de nuestro vestuario antes de ..." Serena decía antes de ser interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta

"Disculpe señorita Serena, tiene una visita" El guardia cerca de su camerino le dijo, "Oh deben ser mis amigos" Serena exclamo emocionada por verlos antes del gran duelo

Sin embargo solo una persona vino a verla, ...pero era la persona que más quería ver , su azabache quien llegó con una gran sonrisa y sus manos atrás de su espalda

"Entonces si me permiten hablar con la futura reina de Kalos, que afortunado soy" Ash bromeó muy contento de que alfin estaba con ella

"Ash me alegra mucho verte ...pero donde están los demás" Serena le preguntó notando la ausencia de los hermanos y su madre, "Oh bueno es que según el guardia solo se permite dejar pasar a una persona ...por lo que solo me dejaron pasar a mi... pero te aseguro que todos te desean mucho suerte en la final" Ash le explicó el porqué había entrado solo

"Además yo quise traerte esto " Ash le dijo mostrándole el regalo que llevaba a tras de su espalda, a Serena se le paró el corazón por un segundo al ver aquel ramo de flores

"Ash son para mi?"Serena le preguntó sin poder creer lo que tenía enfrente, "bueno yo quise darte algo especial por tu victoria y ...bueno también para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos encontramos de ...en verdad te has vuelto una persona muy especial para mí "Ash le explicó el motivo de su regalo

El rostro de Serena se tiñó de rojo al tomar aquel ramo que su amado le había traído, solo vasto oler aquel dulce aroma para que la rubia suspira de amor, _"No lo puedo creer, en verdad está pasando"_ Serena se repetía en su cabeza al creer imposible lo que ocurría

"Entonces te gustaron" Ash le preguntó muy penoso por su detalle, Serena con una gran sonrisa y una mirada perdida se acercó a él y le dijo "Es el mejor regalo que recibido, enserio significa mucho para mí...en verdad gracias"

Ash sintió un calor en sus mejillas al escuchar su respuesta, en verdad se sentía feliz de que le había encantado su regalo, "Jeje no hay de que ..además la futura reina de Kalos lo merece" Ash le dijo muy sonriente

Serena al mirar esa sonrisa no resistió más y se lanzó a sus brazos, el azabache se quedó mudo por aquella acción pero por ningún momento la soltó, poco a poco la envolvió en sus brazos , Serena se sentía en las nubes al poder escuchar el cálido palpitar de su amado mientras que el azabache lo invadía una sensación desconocida ...pero era algo que estaba disfrutando mucho

Los Pokémon de Serena miraban con felicidad lo que pasaba, alfin el sueño más anhelado de su entrenadora se estaba cumplido ...al fin recibía el cariño del chico que la había enamorado

Los dos lentamente soltaron su abrazo y se sentaron en sofá que tenía detrás, "Sabes Ash aún no puedo creer que este apuntó de enfrentarme a Aria" Serena le dijo a su amado

"Ya lo creo, el tiempo se ha ido tan rápido...siento que apenas fue ayer el día que me dijiste que querías ser artista Pokémon" Ash río un poco al pensar en lo rápido e increíble que ha sido su viaje por la region

Serena al oírlo recordó cómo había sido su primera presentación, recordó aquel sentimiento de tristeza por haber caído hasta el fondo...pero también recordó que aquel momento marco el inicio de su crecimiento con artista y como persona, algo que le ha llevado muy lejos más de lo que había imaginado

"Oye Ash...tu crees que sea capaz de derrotar a Aria?" Serena le preguntó un poco cabizbaja ya que ella misma no estaba segura si podría hacerlo, el azabache al ver su expresión le recordó aquel sentimiento...uno que ya conocía muy bien

"Serena ..yo entiendo ese sentimiento duda, sé que cuando estás tan cerca de la meta las cosas se complican un poco más ...pero sabes tu he me has dejado muy impresionado" Ash le dijo a la rubia

"Que ?" Serena exclamó sin entender a que se refería su amado, "Yo nunca me he acercado tanto a conseguir mi meta como tú ...sé que son cosas muy distintas pero la determinación y pasión que me he has mostrado me ha dejado asombrado...tú eres alguien increíble Serena" Ash le explicó la gran expectativa que tenía de ella

Serena se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a su amado, para ella el azabache no solo era el chico que deseaba , también era la persona que más le he inspiraba por ser tan fuerte y determinado, que le dijera que el la encontraba increíble y fuerte le llenaba de energía y felicidad el corazón

"Enserio tienes un corazón de oro lo sabias... es algo que adoro de ti" Serena le dijo muy sonrojada y un brillo en los ojos, la cara del azabache tambien torno un poco roja al escucharla, "Ahh.. gracias Serena... sabes también hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti" Ash le respondió algo nervioso por lo que decían

Serena le lleno de felicidad y curiosidad escuchar eso "Así...que cosas te gustan de mi"Serena le pregunto acercándose un poco mas a el, "Ahh pues...eres alguien muy amable, alguien muy especial..alguien en que puedo confiar" Ash le respondido tratando se sonar seguro aunque en verdad estaba muy nervioso, Serena por el otro Aldo estaba ganando mas confianza y quería que su amado también lo hiciera

"Hay algo Ash...otra cosa que pienses de mi" Serena le volvio a preguntar pero esta vez se lo habia susurrado al oido, el corazón del azabache empezó a latir mas rápido, sus manos se empezaron a tensar y su rostro lo sentia muy caliente, _"Que me esta pasando, acaso estoy enfermo...y porque.. porque rayos me siento tan bien"_ Ash se repita en su cabeza al estar sumergido en aquellas emociones

"Si también creo que...tienes...los ojos mas hermosos que he visto...y una sonrisa que adoro" Ash le respondió ya sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, todo esta fuera de control para el, mientras que la rubia se sentia en las nubes, jamas penso que el azabache le diría cosas tan bellas, _"En verdad esta pasando... me esta diciendo lo que siente"_

Las miradas de ambos de encontraron por un momento, un onda cálida llego a sus cuerpos, una sensación hermosa y emocionante que los confundia pero tambien los atria, sin darse cuenta Serena acerco su mano a la de su amado, poco a poco se acercaba, mientras que Ash solo la veia, "Que me esta pasando?" Ash se repetía una y otra ves al estar hipnotizado por los hermosos orbes azules de la chica

La mano de Serena estaba casi por tomar la mano de Ash, por sentía la fuerza y la valentía para hacerlo...sin embargo ella no lo hizo debido a que Ash se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones ... pero en lugar de alejar su mano, el puso su mano sobre la suya. Serena dio un supiro al sentir la mano del azabache, era tan fuerte y firme pero a la vez calida

Para Ash las cosas ya no tenían sentido, solo seguía aquel impulso que venia de su cabeza.. y de su corazón, al sentir la mano de sus migo se sorprendió de lo suave que delicada era, era tan frágil pero tan hermosa ..tal como una de las flores que le trajo,

Ambos juguetearon un poco con la mano de otro, ambos estaban a puntos de entrelazar sus dedos pero no se pudo debido a que Ash habia apretado un poco la muñeca herida de Serena, "Auuuu" Serena se quejo un poco del dolor que sentia

"Serena estas bien?" Ash le pregunto muy preocupado por su amiga, "Tranquilo Ash solo me lastime un clic en mi aterrizaje de hace rato"m Serena le contó para que nos e preocupara, "Déjame ver Serena" Ash le pidió ver su herida, Serena asintió y dejo que su amado le revisara su mano

Al quitarle su guante blanco Ash pudo ver que la muñeca de su amiga tenia una marca roja y aunque era evidente que no estaba rota si lucia algo lastimada, "Oh pues no se ve tan mal, pero creo que no podrás seguir volando por ahí por hoy" Ash bromeo un poco, "Jeje pues creo que si tendremos un problema con ello, volar es muy divertido" Serena se rió también bromeando de la situación

Ash se quedo pensativo un momento "Mmmm creo que tengo una idea Serena" Ash exclamo muy feliz y de su mochila saco algo muy especial para ambos, era aquel pañuelo que los habia unido ese dia de su niñez, Serena se quedo sin palabras al ver de nuevo que hermoso pañuelo

"Ese pañuelo es el ?" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada, "Así es el pañuelo que me te di el dia que nos conocimos, esa ves te ayudo para que ye pararas ... hoy lo volveremos a usar" Ash exclamo antes de tomar la mano de Serena y en volver el pañuelo en su herida, "Bueno que te parece?" Ash le pregunto si su idea habia funcionando

Serena se quedo sin palabras al ver que se repetía la historia, se repetía ese hermoso recuerdo de su infancia, era muy hermoso, "Jejej creo... que faltaron las palabras mágicas" Serena se rió al recordar aquel bello momento cuando se conocieron, Ash no lo entiendo al principio pero lo al igual que ella lo recuerdo "Creo que las palabras mágicas eran ... curate curate curate de inmediato" Ash exclamo mientras hacia esa corta danza para que la "curara"

Serena se rio mucho al ver que lo habia hecho a pesar que a su edad seria muy vergonzoso, "Eres muy dulce Ash... te juro que me hiciste sentir mucho mejor" Serena le dijo con una mirada de amor, "Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... eres la mejor" Ash le respondió igual de feliz que ella... y con la misma mirada

Otra vez ambos se sumergieron en la mirada del otro, aquel sentimiento salido y especial dominaba sus cuerpos y sin que ellos lo supieran se empezaron a acercar poco a poco, no despegaron sus miradas ni por un momento y cada ves mas habia menos distancia entre ellos, Serena humedico un pco sus labios al ver que estaba por ocurrir algo quensolo había pasado en sus sueños _"Lo voy hacer por fin.. por fin lo voy a besar"_

 _"No lo puedo creer .. acaso esto es.. es amor?" A_ sh se cuestiono al ver que su cuerpo y su mente seguian ese sentimiento, pudo ver como su amiga cerca los ojos lentamente mientras ambos se acercaban mas y mas.. solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios tocaran los de ella, "Creo que por fin lose" Ash se dijo a asimismo antes de sumergirse en aquel momento

Este iba a ser su primer beso.. o bueno lo hubiera sido si alguien no hubiera abierto la puerta del camerino, ambos salieron del transe en el que estaban al ver que una señora con abrigo negro y caballo blanco había entrado a la habitación sin haber tocado antes , Serena reconoció al instante aquella señora, ella era la productora de talento con la que había hablado en su ultima presentación, era la mismísima Palermo Bonquor

Palermo a pesar haber visto claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo no le importo mucho interrumpir, _"Serena tienes un momento?_

Ash estaba muerto de la pena al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y como aquella señora lo había visto todo, mientras que Serena sentia tanto vergüenza como enojo ya que habían interrumpido lo que iba a ser su primer beso con el chico de sueños, sin embargo ambos se calmaron lo mas rápido posible al ver que la señora seguía esperando una respuesta

"Serena creo que debo irme... espero que podamos hablar mas tarde" Ash le dijo muy agitado por lo que habia ocurrido, "Si Ash no te preocupes... nos veremos después del duelo" Serena le dijo igual de avergonzada y exaltada que el, "Muy bien... buena suerte y estaremos apoyándote mucho" Ash exclamo haciendo su seña de confianza, un pulgar arriba

solo basto esa seña para que Serena se le pasara ese enojo y se llenara de confianza, "Gracias Ash.. lo hare por todos ustedes" Serena le respondio devolviéndole el gesto, ambos sonrieron de ver lo mucho que se querían y lo cercano que se habían vuelto

Sin mas que decir Ash se retiro del camerino no sin antes de despedirse de Palermo cortésmente

 _"Serena... tenemos que hablar de algo importante"_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, se que me querrán matar por haber tardado tanto y mas por dejar el capitulo aqui pero ya eran mas de 6 500 palabras, ya tenia que subirlo, se que muchos esperan los próximos capítulos y pronto los traeré lo prometo**

 **Cambiando de tema quisiera pedir su opinión en una decisión que tomare, todos los fics que he hecho han sido de pokemon, pero ayer me reconecte con una anime de la infancia, uno que me hizo muy feliz de niño al igual que pokemon**

 **Hablo por supuesto de Digimon, la viejas aventura de Tal y sus amigos me traen buenos recuerdos, por fin pude ver los OVA de Digimon Tri y me siento muy conectado denuevo, para mi Taichi es uno de los personajes mas iconicos y mas ahora, por eso quisiera preguntarles si les interesaría una historia de Digimon**

 **Por supuesto siempre sera fan de Pokemon y claro siempre amourshipper, pero me gustaría experimentar con algo nuevo y creo que vi una pareja muy potencial, es una pareja que me hace sentir algo identificado como lo hizo Ash y Serena hace cuatro años. Pero bueno quisiera saber su opinion mis queridos lectores, espero que comenten y sigan al tanto de mis historias**

 **Su amigo White zoroark 123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, supongo que muchos de ustedes pensaron que la historia había acabado, yo también lo había pensado pero luego pensé que debería tener un mejor final, así que aquí esta un ultimo cap, espero que les guste gracias**

* * *

Algo que siempre ha caracterizado a Kalos como una tierra hermosa, no solo han sido su historia, hermosas edificaciones o la cultura que la rodea, también muchos la conocen como la tierra donde el cielo siempre esta cubierto de estrellas cuando el sol se pone y esa noche no era la excepción, "Vaya en verdad que es una hermosa luna" Serena suspiro asombrada por lo calmada y bella noche

Sin duda aquel dia había sido una montaña rusa de emociones para ella, al fin había ganado la clase maestra y se había enfrentado a Aria la que muchos han considerado la reina de Kalos mas talentosa de esta generación... y con todo su esfuerzo puesto en escena no pudo lograrlo, su presentación fue casi perfecta y la sincronía que habia tenido con sus pokemon había sido increíble pero se quedo corta por unos cuantos votos, en cierto punto era de esperarse, ya que era algo casi imposible que una novata fuera coronada reina de Kalos en su primera temporada

Aunque apesar de haber perdido, a pesar de no haber conseguido su meta que tanto anhelada ella no se sentía triste, ni deprimida ni con el corazón añicos, ella se sentía muy calmada y muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado, le había demostrado a toda la region que una chica pueblerina de Vaniville se habia acercado mas a ser reina de Kalos que todas las snobs de la gran ciudad que lo habían intentado

Ademas de que todo el apoyo de su familia, amigos y el sacrificio de sus amigas rivales la hacia sentir muy satisfecha con lo que habia conseguido...aunque si habia algo que la hacia sentir muy feliz en lo mas profundo de su corazon y era lo que habia tenido ese dia con "su Ash", como las cosas habían resultado diferentes entre los dos y como el le habia regalado algo tan hermoso y especial como aquel ramo de flores gracidea

"Jeje me pregunto quien le habrá dado la idea?, era algo muy raro de Ash haber pensado algo tan romántico y detallista, cada vez que repita esa escena en su cabeza le hacia sentir mariposas en su estomago y la hacia suspirar, en verdad si algo ella deseaba en ese momento era que aquel momento hubiera continuado,

"En verdad no puedo creer que casi...lo beso" Ella se repetia muy sonrojada al recordar como lo tuvo tan cerca, como sintió su respiración tan cerca y como por un breve momento al fin tomo su mano

Ella no sabia como pero aquel recuerdo le quitaba todo el pesar de haber perdido como arte de magia, "No se como lo hace, pero cada vez me enamora mas" Serena suspiro sin dejar de mirar la luna, ...pero apesar de todo si habia algo que tenia su mente y alma en duda y era lo que habia platicado con aquella mujer aquel momento

* * *

Flashback

"Tenemos algo importante que hablar Serena" Aquella mujer le dijo con mucho estoicismo, Serena salio completamente del trance en el que estab con sus amado, la seriedad del rostro de aquella mujer radiaba elegancia y poca paciencia, "Aque se refiere señora Palermo" Serena le pregunto dandole toda su atención

"Tu presentación Serena, veo que has cambiado en general... aunque aun creo que no lo suficiente" Palermo exclamo aun sin cambiar su expresion, Serena sintio un escalofrío tremendo al escucharla, ¿A que se refería con que había cambiado pero no lo suficiente?", no tenia lógica alguna, que era lo queda realmente buscaba , esa duda carcomía Serena desde aquel dia donde se cruzo con ella aun ganar su ultima llave de princesa

"Señora Palermo... usted por que se interesa en mi, por lo que se usted ignora a mucha de las chicas que se han acercado por su tutela, incluso si estas tiene talento o buenos contactos.. por que se interesa tanto en mi" Serena le pregunto decidiendo ser directa con ella apesar de que la intimidara, Palermo se vio sorprendida por lo directa que fue

"Sabes aveces me lo he cuestionado yo misma, pero creo que es por que no te pareces a la otras chicas con las que he trabajado" Palermo le confeso su curiosidad hacia ella, Serena se sorprendió mucho por tal declaración, "No me parezco?" Serena exclamo sin aun entenderla, "La mayoría de las nuevas artistas a pesar de tener mucho talento, muchas veces han obtenido las cosas regaladas, nunca han tenido que luchar por sus necesidades y sueños, en cambio tu ... tu no vienes de ninguna cuna de oro... tu has llegado hasta aqui por prueba y error con mucha determinación... algo que no se puede comprar" Palermo le explico su interés en ella

Serena se quedo atónita al escucharla, en verdad la manager y ex reina de Kalos mas reconocida de Kalos pensaba tanto de ella, Palermo vio la mirada de la rubia y capto cual orgullosa se sentía, "Sin embargo...aun no estas lista para ganarle Aria y ser reina de Kalos" Palermo exclamo bajándola de su nube

Ahora Serena sintio como si le tiraran un balde de agua fria, ahora resulta que no creía que podia con Aria, "Pero pero por que me dice todo esto" Serena le pregunta bastante consternada por su conversacion

"Te lo digo para que te des cuenta de lo que tienes en el futuro, por eso si es que no llegaras a ganar, ¿Quiero que pienses en unirte a mi y ser mi estudiante" Palermo le confeso ya sin ningún rodeo, Serena al igual que sus pokemon quedaron si palabras al escuchar tal propuesta, en verdad no se creía que la mas grande conocedora de espectáculos le ofreciera ser su maestra

Palermo evidentemente no esperaba que le respondiera, sabia que necesitaría tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, ademas ella tenia que ver el resultado final de su esfuerzo para saber si realmente ella valía la pena, "Se que es mucho que procesar, pero debes entender Serena que si realmente quieres ser la reina de Kalos tendrás que darte cuenta que quieres conservar y que cosas debes dejar atras" Palermo le dijo antes de acercarse a la puerta para poder retirarse

Serena sintió como su mundo se le venia encima a, era cierto lo que le decía, que aun no tenia lo necesario para ganarle Aria, pero que si tenia el potencial para hacerlo, sin duda las cosas aquel ya eran en en extremo fuertes para ella, entre el concurso, Palermo y Ash las cosas eran muy complicadas... pero sin duda algo era seguro, sin importar el resultado .. no se rendiría hasta el final

* * *

Fin del flashback

Sin duda aquella propuesta era tentadora, podría ser el paso para el éxito en las prestaciones Pokémon, podría ser ese destino y vocación que siempre había deseado

Sin embargo el costo era demasiado grande por lo menos para ella, significaría que tendría que irse lejos de sus amigos, significaría terminar su tan hermoso viaje y separarse de la nueva familia que tenía

Pero a pesar de que adoraba viajar con los hermanos de Lumious, lo que en verdad la podía lastimar era separarse de él , de aquel chico de mirada fiera u dulce que tanto adoraba

"En verdad estoy lista para volver alejarme de él?, en verdad estoy dispuesta a no seguirlo a cumplir su meta en la liga Kalos?" Serena se dijo a si misma sintiendo culpa y angustia

¿Ella sería capaz de hacerle eso?, de no cumplir lo que ella le prometió hace un tiempo , de no separarse nunca ? , ¿Que debía hacer?

Serena empezó a angustiarse más y más hasta casi el punto de soltar unas lágrimas por la desicion que tenía que tomar mañana, una que cambiaría su vida definitivamente

"Que debo hacer ? Necesito una señal o algo para decidir qué hacer?" Serena exclamó ya en los suelos...o eso fue hasta que dicha señal llegó

"Problemas para dormir verdad" alguien le pregunto parándose atrás de ella, Serena reconoció de inmediatamente quien era pero aún así se volteo lentamente para verle el rostro y claro era aquella persona que más necesitaba, su amado Ash

"Oh hola Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Serena le pregunto tratando de esconder su drama, " Pues no podía dormir mucho que digamos, además no hay lunas cómo estás todos los días" Ash exclamó al ver la gran luna que cubría con su luz a ambos, Serena no dejó mirar ni por un segundo aquellos dulces ojos que tanto le fascinaban era casi algo hipnótico para ello

"Entonces qué haces aquí Serena" El azabache le pregunto muy interesado, "Oh eso solo que me quede pensado en lo qué pasó hoy fue un día muy agitado" Serena le respondio mientras suspiraba

"Si ... sabes de verdad tu presentación fue increíble, la verdad yo estaba más que seguro que ganarías" Ash le comentó algo que Serena tomó un poco mal ya que pensó que lo había decepcionado

"Mmm lo sé ...perdón por quedarte mal" Serena bromeó aunque algo triste sin duda

"Serena yo no quise decir eso ... en verdad sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y lo que nos mostrarte fue algo más que sorpréndete , deberás me enorgulleces" Ash le explico tratando de animarla

Serena al escucharlo no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en la de el, quería que le dijera más ..quería saber que pensaba de ella en verdad

"Porque ...porque te enorgullezco Ash" La rubia le pregunto directamente lo que tomo sorpresa al azabache , "En verdad lo que demostraste hoy no lo hace cualquiera , la forma en que te movías , te coordinabas con tus Pokémon y la manera en que sonrías no lo hace cualquiera ...a lo largo de mis viajes he conocido muchas personas y he hecho muchos amigos con metas y talentos diferentes ...pero sabes cuando te veo actuar siento que ...es diferente" Ash le contó sin dejar de mirar la luna mientras que Serena escuchaba sin dejar de mirarlo a él

"Es curioso he tenido muy buenas amigas que se han dedicado a lo mismo pero" Ash decía antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por Serena, "¿Amigas?" Serena exclamo molesta asustando al azabache

Serena no pudo evitarlo, era exagerado en verdad pero se puso como fiera al escucharlo a hablar de otras chicas, era lógico en verdad lo amaba, "Ahh si algunas migas con las que viaje hace un par de años, ellas eran coordinadoras algo muy parecido a lo que haces" Ash trato de explicarlo muy nervioso tratando de calmar a la rubia, lo que era difícil por esa mirada matadora que tenia, "Mmmphh" Serena murmuro no satisfecha aunque en verdad no estuviera molesta solo estaba siendo caprichosa

"Pero bueno lo que quiero decir es que lo que nos enseñaste hoy fue algo mucho mas impresionante de lo que alguna vez habia visto" Ash le confeso apenado, no paso de un segundo para que los celos de Serena se esfumaran y en su lugar se sintio mas que en las nubes

"De verdad piensas eso de mi?" Serena le pregunto queriendo escuchar mas, "Jeje si" Ash le respondió rascándose la nuca, "Pero tu ya has viajado por todo el mundo, ademas dices que tus amigas son coordinadoras famosas" Serena le dijo aun si creer por completo lo que dijo

"Pues he visto muchas cosas durante mis viajes.. pero cuando estas en ese escenario todo es diferente, como bailas, como sonries en verdad es increíble... ademas debo decir que luces muy...muy hermosa" Ash le explico costándole mucho decir lo ultimo

Serena se quedo callada por un momento lo que preocupo al azabache.. hasta que irrumpió el silencio con una carcajada, "Ahhh esta bien Serena?" Ash le pregunto muy nervioso y confundido por su reacción, "Jajaj si tonto, es que dices cosas muy lindas, pero quiero saber .. por que piensas que soy hermosa" Serena le pregunto acercándose todavía un poco mas

El azabache sintió su rostro mas caliente al tener aquella dulce mirada encima de el, habia algo diferente jamas se había sentido tan nervioso con una chica, pero no podia evitar sentir ternura ante aquella mirada, "Pues siempre he creido que te ves muy linda en ese vestido, ademas creo que.. que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos" Ash le contesto tratando de no balbucear

Serena pudo sentir sus propios latidos mientras el seguía hablando, no podia explicarlo pero oírlo la hacia muy feliz, muy cálida en su corazon y claro con una dulce sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el y lo abrazo

Ash sintio que su respiración se relajaba al igual que sus músculos al tener tan cerca a la rubia, _"Por que? se siente tan bien tenerla cerca"_ El se preguntaba en su cabeza sin poder encontrar una respuesta, mientras que Serena disfrutaba cada momento, al fin tenerlo en sus brazos la sentía realizada y la hacia olvidar todo lo demás

Aquella noche en verdad era hermosa, la luna, la tranquilidad del viento y los dulces sonidos de los pokemon que surcaban la noche los hacian sentir en paz y tranquilidad

"Oye Ash te pudo hacer un pregunta importante" Serena le dijo sin soltarlo, "Si" El le respondió muy tranquilo, "Si para cumplir tu sueño.. debes alejarte de lo que mas quieres en verdad, aun lo harías" Serena le pregunto siendo lo mas directa posible aun si le dolía hacerlo

Ash de inmediato capto el mensaje, había algo que la molestaba y podia entender que necesitaba una respuesta, el sabia lo que era sacrificar cosas por cumplir un sueño y sabia lo doloroso que podia llegar a ser, asi que trato de ser lo mas honesto posible

"Sabes he visto ya tantas cosas estos años y me he quedado corto ya muchas veces de cumpli mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon, pero cada día me doy cuenta que las desiciones que he tomado me han llevado a donde quiero estar, he conocido a mucha gente, he atrapado muchos pokemon y he hecho buenos amigos y todo gracias a las oportunidades que he tomado... pero sabes creo que todo lo que he hecho aun sin cumplir mi sueño me han hecho muy feliz... de verdad soy muy feliz de no haber ganado la ligas anteriores porque pude venir aquí a Kalos, tener este viaje con ustedes y poder encontrarme contigo" Ash le respondió recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese punto

Serena lo miraba muy sorprendida, a pesar de siempre haber encontrado inspiración en el, de verdad le sorprendía verlo tan calmado y sabio, era lógico pensarlo considerarlo todo lo que habia visto y vivido durante sus 6 años de viaje, ahora se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ambos si ella hubiera empezado su viaje con el en pueblo Paleta

"Yo también me siento así sabes, antes de ustedes me la pasaba encerrada e inconforme por lo que me rodeaba, sin motivos, sin metas y claro sin aspiraciones... pero cuando te encontré todo cambio, ahora estoy feliz de esperar que sigue mañana, que cosas aprenderé y viviré con ustedes y claro que me depara el futuro... con ustedes y todo por que en verdad me hace feliz.. tu me haces feliz Ash como no tienes idea" Serena exclamo emocionada al darse cuenta de que ya tenia la respuesta ... ya sabia que hacer

"En verdad gracias Ash, gracias por estar conmigo siempre" Serena le agradecía lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos con mucha fuerza y ternura, Ash no entendió nada de lo que pasaba pero no le molestaba tomar el crédito, "Ahhh claro Serena, sabes que siempre lo estaré" Ash le respondió sin quejarse del cariño

"Jajaj sabes algo.. me siento un poco triste de que ya no habrá presentaciones por un tiempo, me encanta verte como bailas en el escenario" Ash le dijo aun avergonzado, "Jeje pronto me veras de nuevo estoy segura... sabes recuerdas el baile que tuvimos hace unos meses" Serena le pregunto recordando aquel dia

"Si si lo recuerdo bien, tuvimos una batalla increíble juntos" Ash le respondió recordando aquel momento, "Recuerdas también cuando tuvimos que bailar en parejas" Serena le volvió a preguntar

"Ah si tambien lo recuerdo... no era muy bueno que digamos" Ash exclamo recordando el desastre que fue bailar con Miette, "Jeje si lo recuerdo, pero sabes... ese dia hubiera en verdad querido bailar contigo" Serena le confeso apenada y sonrojada, "Ehhh pero si soy un desastre en eso del baile" Ash exclamo igual de apenado

"Pues yo no creo eso, ademas de que yo.. en verdad hubiera deseado haber sido tu pareja, fue lindo bailar con Clemont pero de verdad hubiera querido haber bailado tan si quiera un poco" Serena suspiro volteando de nuevo a la luna, Ash se quedo pensativo por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo

"Serena y que tal si arreglamos eso" Ash exclamo levantándose de la escalera, "De que estas hablando" Serena le cuestiono confundida, el azabache con una expresión calmada y feliz solo le extendió su mano, "Serena me... me harías el honor"

Serena ahora creia alucinar, de verdad Ash estaba haciendo lo que creía, su rostro su torno rojo, su respiración se hizo mas suave y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer un poco, todo eso al verlo a los ojos, por el otro lado Ash estaba increíblemente nervioso, ¿Que mosca le había picado?, de verdad estaba dispuesto a bailar con ella, si el apestaba bailando... pero aun asi lo quería hacer

Solo habían pasado unos 10 segundos pero ambos sentían que habían pasado años, "Ahh Serena si no quieres no" Ash murmuro triste al ver que Serena no reaccionaba, pero antes de que terminara de hablar , ella se levanto y sostuvo su mano con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, "Si Ash, nada me gustaría mas" Serena le susurro al oido

Ash trago saliva al ver que había aceptado, ahora no sabia muy bien que hacer, nunca habia hecho esto antes, Serena rápidamente vio que su amado no sabia como empezar, "Ash tranquilo, solo relájate y..y dejate llevar" Serena le dijo antes de comenzar a lo que el azabache asintió listo para hacerlo

Primero ambos se pararon debajo del único faro que habia en aquel jardín, después Serena tomo su mano derecha y la colocó en su cadera, el azabache brinco del susto a ver donde habia colocado su manía, pero Serena le aseguro que estaba bien.. mas que bien, después Serena tomo su mano izquierda mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de su amado

Solo faltaba algo importante.. la musica, no se le había ocurrido a ambos que para bailar ambos necesitaban musica,"Creo que primero necesitamos música, pero de donde?" Serena exclamo pensado en alguna solución, el azabache hizo lo mismo hasta que de repente pudo escuchar una melodía de la nada, una dulce melodía de alguna fuente oculta entre las sombras, aquella dulce voz resonaba atra vez del bosque y todos los pokemon nocturnos lucian relajados al escucharla

 _"Esa melodia es muy familiar... sera posible que"_ Ash se dijo a si mismo al escuchar aquella melodía una que ya habia escuchado hace ya tiempo, Serena por el otro lado estaba confundida pero maravillada de que de algún modo la música que necesitaban habia llegado, una dulce melodia apropiada para un momento como ese (se que es demasiado conveniente pero que mas da, es la canción de meloetta relic song)

"Entonces estas listo" Serena le pregunto ya muy ansiosa por empezar, "Este si eso creo" Ash le respondió exaltado de los nervios, lenta y torpemente Ash trato de guiar a Serena, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música, el ya había visto gente bailar vals antes pero nunca lo había tratado el mismo

Como era esperado al principio Ash no supo mantener el calmado ritmo y casi piso a Serena un par de veces, teniendo mucha verguenza de si mismo, "Serena perdona yo.." Ash se quiso disculpar por su mediocridad en el baile pero este fue interrumpido una vez mas por su pareja, "Solo calla y déjame disfrutarlo" Serena le exclamo con un susurro seguro, de verdad no quería que nada interrumpiera aquel momento que había deseado por tanto tiempo

Aquello pudo saturar un poco al principio al azabache pero poco a poco empezo a relajar su cuerpo y a su vez pudo seguir el ritmo de aquella melodía misteriosa que recorría todo el bosque y sus alrededores

Cualquiera que los viera creería que era alguna escena de un cuento de hadas, dos enamorados que solo deseaban tenerse cerca y bailar bajo la luna sin importarles lo demás, para Serena no podía sentirse mas en paz, escuchar su latido tan cerca la llenaba de tranquilidad, era lo mejor que habia sentido, Sin embargo había algo que tenia que saber

"¿Ash?" Serena interrumpiendo el silencio, "¿Que pasa Serena?" El le pregunto curioso, "¿Por que haces esto ? ... nunca te habías portado así conmigo antes" Serena le pregunto un hecho obvio para ambos, quizá pudo sonar como reclamo pero Ash entendía que era verdad, "La verdad es que no estoy del todo seguro... quizás verte crecer y compartir tantas cosas contigo... creo que me di cuenta de algo" Ash le confeso mientras miraba los ojos de la rubia

"¿Que cosa fue Ash?" Serena le volvió a preguntar mientras sus latidos se aceleraban al pensar que diría lo que mas quería, "Creo que ... me di cuenta que.. yo yo" Ash trataba de decirle lo que sentía pero sentía que, pero por los nervios no podía pronunciar esas palabras que quería decir

Serena no lo podia creer, jamas había visto a su amado de esa manera, tan indefenso e inocente, tan nervioso y sensible, sin embargo eso no era malo, al fin podía ver la parte mas sensible de su amado, sus sentimientos y el espectro de su alma

Ash siguió balbuceando tratando de explicarse pero todo eso no importo después de lo que hizo Serena, ella sin decir una palabra puso sus manos al rededor de su cuello, lo miro profundamente a sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importar que diría el después y sin importar que su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera

Ella se paro en sus puntas y junto suavemente sus labios con los suyos, Ash por primera vez en su vida sintió que no tenia control de lo que le pasaba, _"¿Que esta haciendo?"_. _..¿ Por que.. porque me siento asi?"..._ eran preguntas que se repetía en su cabeza, _l_ as cuales todas tenían la misma respuesta.. una que obtuvo al recordar las palabras de aquella señora que le habían vendido las flores Gracidea aquella tarde

Serena seguia con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios tocando los suyos, esperando a que su amado hiciera algo, que la empujara o que le devolviera el beso, lo que fuera... y para su buena fortuna paso lo que mas seria, el azabache lentamente cerro sus ojos y poco a poco tomo a Serena por su espalda para no soltarla

Aquel beso duro poco mas de un minuto lo que era normal siendo el primer beso de ambos pero sin duda era algo que no olvidaran, "Wow" Ambos suspiraron impactados por lo que habia pasado, "Eso era lo que me querias decir verdad" Serena le pregunto sin alejarse de el ni un poco

"Jeje creo que si... y entonces eso significa que tu" Ash le respondió dándose cuenta por fin de lo que ella sentía, "Si Ash desde el primer día que te vi" Ella le respondió muy muy feliz, aquello sorprendió mucho al azabache por así decirlo, ya que empezó a darse cuenta de las veces que ella se puso coqueta con el

"Jaja tal vez debí dar cuenta antes, pero sabes creo que descubro de esta manera fue lo mejor" Ash le dijo muy sonriente y apenado, a lo que Serena quizo volver a besarlo pero de algún modo el se le adelanto y la beso primero, ahora de manera mas apasionada y sincera , justo después de eso la misteriosa melodía callo y el silencio había vuelto al bosque

Al darse cuenta Ash miro a la oscuridad y solo pudo ver como un pequeña sombra se paseaba por los arboles, pero estaba muy oscuro para por ver quien o que era, pero el azabache tenia una corazonada

"Ash puedo preguntarte una ultima cosa" Serena le dijo posando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el la acariciaba, "Si dime" Ash le dijo mientras la sostenía con mucho anhelo

"Quien.. quien soy para ti... soy tu amiga, tu compañera, tu novia, quien soy Ash" Serena le hizo la pregunta mas importante de su vida a lo que el solo sonrió, la miro fijamente a los ojos y con una pequeña risa le respondió

 _"Para mi ... eres y siempre seras mi reina"_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Vaya creo que es la primera vez que acabo propiamente un fic, espero que les haya gustado, habrá noticias mías este verano y tengo un proyecto en mente , uno muy_** ** _ambicioso, les dire que es muy pronto, gracias por su apoyo_**

 ** _White zoroark123_**


End file.
